


Next To You (Ziall/Larry)

by NiamJenn1994



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Birth, BoyxBoy, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, gay couples, mentions of past rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamJenn1994/pseuds/NiamJenn1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Zayn are in love but society won't let them be together.</p><p>THIS IS TERRIBLY WRITTEN AND I'M IN THE PROCESS OF EDITING BUT YOU CAN STILL READ IT. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

You got that smile

That only heaven can make

I'll pray to God every day 

That you keep that smile

Yeah, you are my dream

There's not a thing I won't do

I'll give my life up for you

'Cause you are my dream

And, baby, everything that I have is yours

You will never go cold or hungry

I'll be there when you're insecure

Let you know that you're always lovely, boy

'Cause you are the only thing that I got right now

One day when the sky is fallin'

I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you

Nothing will ever come between us

'Cause I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you

If you had my child 

You would make my life complete

Just to have your eyes on little me

That'd be mine forever

And, baby, everything that I have is yours

You will never go cold or hungry

I'll be there when you're insecure

Let you know that you're always lovely, boy

'Cause you are the only thing that I got right now

One day when the sky is fallin'

I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you

Nothing will ever come between us

I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you

We're made for one another, me and you

And I have no fear, I know we'll make it through

One day when the sky is fallin'I'll be standing right next to you, whoa

One day when the sky is fallin'I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you

Nothing will ever come between us

I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you

Stand by my side, side, side

When the sky falls down

I'll be there, I'll be there

You've got that smile

That only heaven can make

I pray to God every day

To keep you forever, oh

 

Still clinging desperately to those words he whispered to me, I try my best to make it out alive.

 

"Just a little bit more Niall, hang on!" Dr. Drew said trying to make me feel better and calm me down.

 

I let my thoughts wander, thinking about Zayn wishing he was here with me sharing my joy but he doesn't even know what I'm going through right now.

 

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt something warm and light being placed on my chest. I looked down at it and my heart felt like it was about to explode.

 

She was finally here and she looked so much like him except for the blue eyes, she was beautiful...


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter one please enjoy! :)

Zayn Malik slowly opened his eyes to rapidly close them again when the light sneaking through his window burned his eyes. "Shit!" He groaned turning around facing the ceiling now. He sat up and slowly opened his eyes rubbing them to get them used to the light.

 

 

It was 7:00AM on a Sunday morning but instead of sleeping in like any normal 17 year old would, he had to get up and go to work to help his mum support their family. If he didn't work then he wouldn't have enough money to pay the bills, food, and other things they needed. The Maliks weren't exactly poor but they still struggled to make ends meet.

 

Life wasn't always like that for them, they had a complete happy family- a mum, a dad, and four kids; three girls and one boy but not anymore. It all changed when Zayn's mum received that phone call that shattered their happiness, hopes, and dreams. Zayn's dad and his older sister Doniya were dead; killed instantly in a car wreck by a drunk driver who is now rotting in jail. His dad's paycheck along with his mum's was enough to give Zayn and his sisters a good life, not an extravagant one, but a happy good one and now they could barely get by.

 

The only thing keeping Zayn going was the love for his family and the fact that soon he will turn 18, graduate school and then maybe he could get a better job but right now he was stuck working at Nandos .

 

 

Zayn hated working there but he had to for his mum, Waliyha, and Safaa, so that they could have three warm meals everyday, clothing and a place to live in. A knock on his door snapped him out of his thoughts "Zayn? You up love?" Zayn's mum asked peeking through the door left ajar last night.

 

 

"Yeah mum I'm up!" Zayn said smiling, his family had the power to make him smile even if he was feeling like shit or having a bad day, he lived for them, he wanted the best for them.

 

 

He finally got up and went to take a showers, after he was done and dressed he grabbed his bag and went downstairs. He was greeted by the smell of pancakes and his family happily eating as he entered the kitchen and a wide smile appeared on his face

 

 

"Morning" he said hugging his two sisters then his mom "Morning" they all said. They ate in silence until it was time for Zayn to go, he had to be at Nandos by 9:00AM, he grabbed his stuff and headed out to the place he liked to call his almost personal hell.

 

~*~

 

When Zayn got to Nandos 15 minutes before 9, he was greeted/jumped by his curly-haired best friend Harry. They had known each other pretty much since they fought over a crayon back in the early school days, they were seven.

 

*Flashback*

 

_Zayn was sitting on his assigned seat next to a kid with curly hair, drawing a picture for his mum. It was the first day of school and he already wanted the term to end. He reached for a red crayon to colour the heart when he felt another hand gripping the same crayon. He looked up and saw the boy with curly hair, determination showing on his emerald green eyes, trying to get the same crayon as Zayn._

_"Let go!" Zayn said_

_"No, you let go!" The little boy answered_

_"I got it first!!" they both said at the same time_

_They started pulling the crayon they were both holding with a death grip back and forth until it broke into two pieces. "Look what you did!!" the curly haired boy growled holding half the piece while Zayn was holding the other._

_Curly, as Zayn had nicknamed him since he first saw him, tried to reach for the other half but Zayn was faster and shoved him off of his seat. Curly got up, dusted himself off and said "I'm Harry, Do you wanna be my friend!?" a smile forming on his lips showing off the cutest dimples and Zayn nodded furiously smiling too "I'm Zayn, yeah, i wanna be your friend!" They smiled at each other, shook hands and continued colouring each with half the crayon they had fought over, making small talk._

 

*End Of Flashback*

 

To this day Zayn and Harry still had those two pieces of red crayon, it was a reminder of how they became best friends and a symbol of their friendship. To them, the other one was the brother they never had.

 

Zayn hugged Harry back "How have you been mate?" Harry asked Zayn letting go of him

 

 

"Oh, just the usual you know, how 'bout you?"

 

 

"Same old, Same old!" Harry replied putting his stuff in his locker then locking it as Zayn did the same.

 

 

"Ready to start another tortorous day Haz?" Zayn said, his words dripping with bitterness

 

 

"Ugh yeah, I just hope those stupid rich scumbags don't show up today!" Harry said with a disgusted expression to which Zayn just laughed

 

 

"Yeah I hope, for your own sake, I do mate!"

 

They got to work, as much as they hated it both of them needed the job. Harry Styles had a family; his step dad Robin, his mom Anne and older sister Gemma. They had moved to Bradford from Cheshire when Harry was seven, he hated Bradford but then he met Zayn, right now his step dad was jobless and Harry tried to help as much as he could even if it meant sacrificing his Sundays.

 

~*~

 

Everything was going great for both Zayn and Harry, they had managed to get good tips until the 'stupid rich scumbags' decided to show up around lunch time. Harry was busy taking orders while Zayn was moping the floors by the bathrooms actually enjoying themselves for once. Harry was busy lost in his own thoughts when he heard that annoying voice that made him want to punch everything on his path.

 

"Hey gorgeous!" the annoying voice said in a flirty tone, Harry looked up to see Louis Tomlinson and Liam Payne aka 'the stupid rich scumbags' along with another blond he didn't recognized.

 

 

"Can i take your order?" Harry said trying to be polite.

 

 

"Are you free tonight babe?" Louis said winking at him. Harry sighed

 

 

"Can i please just take your order? you're not the only one in line Tomlinson!" he said trying to remain calm.

 

 

"Ooh feisty! I like that!" Louis said leaning down on the counter, his face mere inches from Harry's. Harry was getting lost in Louis' icy blue eyes when he heard someone clearing their throat, he pulled away and noticed Liam and the blond boy blushing furiously.

 

After a few minutes of putting up with Louis and then taking their orders Harry was dreading having to go there to give them their food, he heard Paul saying their order was ready and to go give them their food. Harry literally dragged his feet to where Louis and his friends were, he walked by Zayn who just gave him a knowing look and an encouraging smile.

 

He got to their table and set the food down. "Here's your food, anything else i can do for you?" Harry asked "

 

 

No. thank you!" Liam and the blond boy said

 

 

"Oh yes. could you get me a fork babe?" Louis said smirking, Harry just nodded and turned around to go get the fork when he felt a hand smack his bum, he turned back around to face Louis and his friends with a shocked expression, blushing furiously, his lips forming into an 'O'. Louis was laughing hysterically and Liam and the blond boy looked embarrassed.

 

Harry turned around and walked away from them as fast as he could, muttering curse words. "You ok mate?" Zayn asked with a worried expression. He had just finished moping the floors when he saw Harry walking by looking pissed and embarrassed.

 

 

"NO!! I'm not okay!" Harry growled

 

 

"What's wrong?!"

 

 

"Tomlinson just smacked my bum, I'm supposed to go get him a fork but i don't wanna go back there!" Harry said blushing. "

 

 

Fucker!! Want me to go give it to him instead of you?" Zayn asked trying to make Harry feel better

 

 

"Yea please!" Harry said giving Zayn a quick hug.

 

 

Zayn went to go get the fork for Louis and came back, he was heading to Louis' table and he could feel Harry staring at him. When he got there Louis looked at him surprised "Here's your fork! Anything else I can get for you?" "

 

 

yeah, where's Harry? He's supposed to be serving me!" Louis said looking annoyed, he didn't liked how close Zayn was to his Harry.

 

 

Zayn was about to answer when a pair of beautiful cerulean blue eyes caught his attention. They belonged to a beautiful blond boy he had never seen before around Nandos. The boy blond looked back at him and smiled showing off his white straight teeth and braces. To Zayn his smile was beautiful, he was beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L don't really know how Nandos work so please bear with me! Don't forget to comment, vote and share! :) I love reading your comments
> 
> Love you all! :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all thank you so much for all the feedback and kudos! You guys are amazing! Here's chapter 2! :)

Zayn felt like he had been standing there staring at him for hours until Louis interrupted "look Nandos boy, can you go get Harry!" 

 

 

Zayn turned to look at him wanting to strangle him to death, Louis backed off a little. "a- my name's Zayn, not Nandos boy. b- Harry's busy and c- stop annoying him, he doesn't like you, never will!!" Zayn whispered/yelled at Louis not noticing Louis' hurt expression. Zayn left without a word back to work.

 

 

 

 

Louis Tomlinson just sat there doing nothing, Zayn's harsh words bouncing around in his head "You okay Louis?" Liam asked 

 

 

"yeah, yeah, you guys done eating?" 

 

 

"Yeah" they both replied and got up ready to leave leaving almost half the food untouched.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Zayn was walking towards a table to deliver an order while Harry was taking them. He didn't noticed the blond boy walking towards him until both their bodies collided sending them down plummeting to the ground, food spilling all over Zayn and the boy.

 

 

 

"Watch where you're going Nandos boy!!!" Louis said through gritted teeth helping the blond boy up. 

 

 

"Your friend was the one that wasn't looking, and don't talk to Zayn like that!" Zayn heard a husky voice say then felt a pair of warm hands trying to lift him up. Zayn turned around to look at Harry glaring at Louis and the boy, then looked at Louis and the boy; Louis looked like he was just punched in the face and the blond looked sorry and nervous.

 

 

 

 

"Is he your boyfriend or what? Louis asked looking straight at Harry 

 

 

 

"That's none of your business if he is!!" Harry spat.

 

 

Louis gulped trying not to jump Zayn then and there and claim what was his. Zayn was bisexual and Harry was gay and luckily their families accepted them and supported them no matter what.

 

 

 

"What's going on in here?!" Everybody turned around to see Paul the owner of the restaurant standing there 

 

 

"I...I...we..." Zayn tried to explain but he couldn't get the words out, he couldn't get fired he needed the job to support his family.

 

 

 

"I'm sorry, it was my fault, I ran into him, I didn't watch where I was going!" The blond boy spoke; a rich Irish accent flowing out of his gorgeous lips that made Zayn want to jump him there. 

 

 

"Oh okay then, are you all okay?" Paul asked 

 

 

"yeah we're fine!" Zayn said 

 

 

"okay then, Zayn, Harry get back to work and please clean that up!" Paul said with a small smile then left. 

 

 

 

Paul might not show it, but he had a special place in his heart for Zayn and Harry, he admired them because they were willing to do anything to help their families, even work all day on Sunday which not many teenagers were fond of.

 

 

 

"I...I'm really sorry about that...uh...Zayn!" The blond boy said blushing causing Zayn to smile a little. 

 

 

"It's okay...uh...!" 

 

 

"Niall" 

 

 

"it's okay niall, don't worry about it!" Zayn said holding his hand out to shake Niall's which he immediately took. When they both touched Zayn felt sparks and a shiver going down his back. He felt his cheeks heating up and he quickly let go of Niall, the blond poured a little when Zayn let go, he didn't know why he felt empty without his touch.

 

 

 

"Louis, Niall, let's go!" Liam said pulling both boys leading them to the door. Zayn and Harry watched as Liam dragged Louis and Niall. Louis winked at Harry and he just rolled his eyes in return. 

 

 

"It was nice meeting you Zayn!" Niall said smiling 

 

 

"yeah you too!" Zayn said blushing.

 

 

 

"Aww, is little Zayn blushing!!" Harry said poking poking Zayn's cheek making Zayn blush a deeper red 

 

 

"Shut up Harold!!" 

 

 

"Ugh don't call me Harold, you know I hate it!!" Harry said pouting putting his hands on his hips 

 

 

"Fine!" Zayn said shaking Harry's curls. They started cleaning up the mess in a comfortable silence until Harry interrupted it.

 

 

 

"You like him! Don't you Zayn?"

 

 

"Who?"

 

 

"That kid Niall, I can see it in your eyes!"

 

 

"It doesn't matter, he's one of them and he'll never go for someone poor like me!" Zayn sighed

 

 

"You never know, just look at Louis!" Harry said patting Zayn's back

 

 

"What's the deal with you and him anyways, he went all hulk on me because you weren't the one giving him his precious little fork!" Zayn said. Now it was Harry's turn to blush, Zayn watched with amusement as his best friend blushed a deep red and played with his huge hands-something he did when he was nervous, angry or sad.

 

 

 

"Come on Hazza, spill it!"

 

 

"Okay fine! I like Louis but he can't know, he's a player who's only going to break my heart!"

 

 

 

"Hey!! You never know, he might want to keep you!"

 

 

"I'm not sure, and go change shirts, I got an extra one in my locker!"

 

 

 

"Fine!" Zayn pouted, knowing Harry the conversation was over

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Zayn and Harry continued working until 8:00PM. After getting their stuff from their lockers they started walking home, fortunately they lived close to the restaurant. Harry and Zayn lived right next to each other but they never walked to work together in the mornings, only after work. School was different, they walked together to and from it. They were walking in a comfortable silence until Zayn couldn't hold it anymore and decided to ask Harry about earlier.

 

 

 

"Hazza, since when do you like Tomlinson?"

 

 

 

"Umm...I started liking him about three months ago! Why?"

 

 

 

"If you like him why do you treat him like that, why do you ignore him?"

 

 

 

"I told you, he's a rich prick who only cares about himself!" Harry said nervously, he couldn't let Zayn know the real reason why. 

 

 

"Why are you asking so many questions!?"

 

 

 

"I'm just curious! Zayn said

 

 

 

They arrived home, said their goodbyes and went inside their houses.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

2 hours later

 

 

Niall Horan was trying to fall asleep but he couldn't, he was nervous because tomorrow he had to start all over again in a new school-thank God he knew Louis and Liam, his new neighbors since he had only moved to Bradford from Ireland two days ago. 

 

 

 

He also couldn't stop thinking about that Zayn guy he had met at Nandos earlier, he couldn't stop thinking about those light brown eyes, his perfect cheeks, those eyelashes that made him look a thousand times more gorgeous than he already was. 

 

 

 

He just couldn't get him out if his mind. He fell asleep thinking about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry if this chapter is really short and it sucks! I felt like I had to update pronto!! Please comment, I love reading them! I'll try and make the next chapter a little longer and more interesting!!! :)


	4. Chapter 3

"Niall get up, can't be late for your first day of school!" Niall's older brother Greg said shaking Niall 

 

"Five more minutes mum!" Niall mumbled putting his pillow over his head. "

 

It's Greg!! Now get up you lazy bum, you're gonna be late for school!!" Niall jumped out of his bed running like a maniac everywhere trying to do many things at once but accomplishing nothing, he finally decided to just take a quick shower first.

 

Niall couldn't help but think if it was a good idea to move to Bradford, England. At the moment it seemed like it was, he couldn't stand being bullied anymore for being gay. Everybody turned their backs on him after he came out, even his own friends, he was lucky his parents and brother accepted him and loved him no matter what. It took his dad a while but he finally came around. He had to begin again in a new place and he hoped this was the place.

 

 

~*~

 

He ate the breakfast their maid Mary prepared for him all alone since his parents Bobby and Maura were already at work and it wasn't even 8:00 yet. He had to hurry up since school started at 8:30 AM and ended at 3:30 PM. He got out of his house; a huge three story mansion that he hated. Liam and Louis were already waiting for him on Louis' car.

 

"Morning Niall, ready for your first day!?" Liam asked smiling warmly at him 

 

"yeah!" Niall answered not too sure if he really was. What if he was bullied again, he knew Louis was gay and nobody picked on him, he was even popular but knowing his luck something was bound to happen.

 

They got to the public school Niall had insisted in attending instead of an all boy private one, his parents weren't happy about it but oh well. Niall watched Louis as he looked everywhere looking for someone.

 

"looking for Harry again?" Liam said 

 

"yup" Louis said popping the p. 

 

"He's probably not here yet mate, come on let's go sit down on that bench!" Liam said walking towards a bench with Niall and Louis following close behind.

 

"You really like Harry don't you? He's just not one of your play toys!" Niall said looking at Louis over Liam who was sitting in the middle.

 

"yeah i do, but he doesn't trust me!" Louis said looking down at his lap. 

 

"you have to earn his trust Louis, if you keep doing what you do all the time you're around him he'll never trust you and be willing to get to know you!" Liam said rubbing Louis' back 

 

"I know but I..." Louis was saying but got distracted, fixing his gaze at something.

 

 

Niall and Liam turned around and saw Harry and Zayn walking towards the school gates laughing and pushing each other playfully. Harry jumped on Zayn's back getting a piggy back ride putting his arms around Zayn's neck. They watched them until they disappeared inside the school building. 

 

"How can I compete with Zayn? Its clear that they like each other!" Louis said getting up and grabbing his stuff and walking to the school building 

 

"You never know, maybe they're just mates!" Niall said trying to make Louis and himself feel better. He didn't know why but seeing Zayn with Harry like that really hurt. 

 

"Lets go to class boys, thank God we have all of our classes together!" Liam said 

 

"Yeah, all of them, along with Harry and Zayn!" Louis shrugged. Now Niall was extremely nervous.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Zayn and Harry walked out of their houses at the same time, they saw each other and started laughing. they walked to school in a comfortable silence like always 

 

"Do you think that Niall kid is going to our school?" Harry asked 

 

"I don't know mate, maybe, since he's friends with Liam and Loueh!" Zayn said, saying louis' name in a girly tone. 

 

"Shut up Zayn!!" Harry laughed punching Zayn playfully and Zayn punched him back, out of nowhere Harry jumped on Zayn wrapping his arms around his neck, Zayn reacted by automatically grabbing Harry's thighs. Zayn continued walking to school with Harry laughing about nothing.

 

 

~*~

 

 

They made it to science, their first class and sat together on the desks like they always did. Harry immediately put his head down to take a quick nap and get some more sleep before class started while Zayn was busy taking out his group homework he had completed with Harry. He watched as Louis and Liam walked in with Niall and took a sit right in front of them, he was happy to see Niall again.

 

Harry was awake by now looking around, he stopped to look at Louis, the other boy looking back at Harry then quickly turning around to look at the white board like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. Harry frowned and felt strange, Louis was usually sitting on top of his desk flirting shamelessly with Harry, being very touchy feely but not this time. 

 

"I think there's something wrong with Louis!" Harry whispered to Zayn who was busy going over his assignment. 

 

"What do you mean?" Zayn whispered back looking at Louis then at Harry 

 

"He's usually sitting here on my desk annoying the crap out of me and now he's just sitting there doing nothing!!" Harry complained, he didn't want to admit it but he loved the attention he received from Louis and what Zayn said next shattered his heart completely into millions of tiny pieces. 

 

"I don't know Haz, maybe he got tired y'know,just gave up on you, as in he decided to move on!" Zayn said smiling sympathetically. 

 

"Oh" Was all Harry said before putting his head back down.

 

 

When class ended Louis got up and walked out of the classroom without glancing at Harry shattering the last bit of hope Harry had. He grabbed his stuff and stomped out of the classroom dreading the rest of the day; all five of them had all classes together according to what he overhead Liam saying about Niall.

 

 

The rest of the day continued like that, Louis ignoring Harry, Harry almost on the verge of tears annoying Zayn about it. "Why don't you just go and talk to him?" Zayn said clearly annoyed trying to eat his food. It was lunch time and Zayn just wanted to eat his food and admire Niall from afar.

 

 

He was sitting two tables down with Liam and Louis watching him laugh about something Louis said then he felt a pang of jealousy when Louis put his arm around Niall's shoulder and looking like they were about to kiss. 

 

"I'll be right back!" Harry said getting up and walking towards towards the exit. He walked right by Niall's table and Zayn watched with a smile on his lips as Louis stared at Harry longingly and like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time forgetting all about Niall which made Zayn happy. God, Niall was fucking everything up, he had never felt that way before and he couldn't now, he had no time for relationships.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Harry was in the bathroom in front of the mirror furiously washing his face trying to rid it of any sign that he had been crying. Stupid Louis and his stupid gorgeous self, he hated him for making him feel that way but he also loved him with all his heart. But he couldn't let Louis hurt him again, no way. He couldn't let Louis he still felt the same things towards him after three months of ignoring him.

 

 

Harry had just confessed to Louis his feelings for him at that 'Welcome Back' school party and what did Louis do? Snog another guy right in front of Harry thirty minutes later after Louis had told him he had feelings for him too.

 

 

"Fuck you Louis Tomlinson!" Harry said washing his face one more time 

 

"Fine with me Styles!" Harry jumped away from the sink startled. He looked over at the door, Louis was standing on the doorway smirking. 

 

"Fuck off Tomlinson!!' Harry growled drying up his face 

 

"Harry are you ok?" Louis asked making his way to his precious Harry. 

 

"yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't i be?" Harry said, he looked at his image again; his eyes were less puffy and his nose was less red too. 

 

 

"You're crying!" Louis stated reaching to wipe a stray tear off of Harry's left cheek with his thumb, without meaning to and not really noticing Harry leaned in to the touch.

 

 

"Are you gonna tell me why were you crying!" Louis asked hoping Harry will tell him, he watched as Harry took a step back and knew exactly what he was going to say 

 

"that's none of your business!" 

 

"Gosh Harry, I'm trying to be nice and you're not exactly helping my case!" Louis sighed. Harry rolled his eyes and Louis did everything he could not to laugh, he loved when Harry rolled his eyes, it made him look sassy plus that's the first thing Harry did when they met a few years back when they bumped into each other.

 

 

Harry started walking towards the door but Louis grabbed one of his arms making it impossible for Harry to leave now "Louis let go!" 

 

 

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!" Harry tried to shake his arm off but failed when Louis tightened his grip 

 

"What's it to you anyways!" Harry growled pushing Louis away but Louis pinned him against the wall, his whole frame too close to Harry's and his face only a few inches away from the younger lad. 

 

"I care about you Harry, more than I should!" Harry's breath hitched and his heart skipped a beat before beating more faster but he refused to believe Louis. 

 

"No you don't!! You don't care about me!" Harry said, fresh tears streaming down his face.

 

 

Seeing Harry crying broke Louis' heart, about three months ago everything was going fine and it killed him to know that maybe he was the reason Harry was crying. Harry told him how he felt and he did the same, they were happy until some random guy kissed him out of nowhere but he obviously didn't kissed him back. Harry had seen everything but refused to believe him, now he was cold towards him and it killed him every time he ignored him or every time his Harry was with Zayn. He decided it was now or never, after all he had nothing to lose, he had lost Harry three months ago but now he wanted him back.

 

 

"Damn it Harry, why can't you see I'm in love with you? I fucking love you okay!" Louis said blushing deep red taking a step back 

 

"You do? Harry whispered miserably. 

 

'Fuck it' Louis thought and crashed his lips against Harry's soft plump ones, Harry was surprised but kissed him back immediately wrapping his arms around Louis' neck and Louis holding onto Harry's hips, their kiss was desperate but sweet and full of love. They deepened the kiss trying to make up for all those months without each other. they pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes.

 

 

"Does that answer your question?" Louis whispered 

 

"Do you really mean it" Harry asked 

 

"Of course i do, I didn't kiss him you know, he just threw himself at me, please you have to believe me, i can't live without you anymore. I can't function, i need you Harry, please believe me" Louis whispered desperately. 

 

"I believe you" Harry said and Louis smiled wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

 

"Will you be my boyfriend Harry?"


	5. Chapter 4

"Will you be my boyfriend Harry?" Louis said and Harry froze

 

 

"I...I...Yeah!"

 

 

Louis smiled "I thought you were going to say 'no' for a moment there!" Louis explained letting out a shaky breath.

 

 

"Now why would I do that?"

 

 

"I don't know...I...wanna go back to the cafeteria?" Louis asked nervously

 

 

"Uh. sure, Zayn's probably wondering where I am!" Harry said grabbing Louis' hand walking out of the bathroom.

 

 

"You and Zayn are pretty close huh?" Louis asked getting slightly jealous

 

 

"Yeah! He's like my brother, We've known each other since we were seven and fought over a red crayon!" Harry said smiling at the memory.

 

 

Louis laughed "You guys fought over a crayon? Who won?"

 

 

"No one, we ended up breaking it!" Harry said

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Zayn was still sitting in the cafeteria waiting for Harry and staring at Niall, Niall turned his gaze to him and Zayn looked away blushing and embarrassed that he got caught, he was also getting worried since Louis was gone too.

 

 

He smiled like a mad man when he saw Harry and Louis walking in holding hands. Harry said something to Louis who nodded then Harry made his way over to Zayn.

 

 

"What took you so long Haz?" Zayn asked trying not to smile

 

 

"Shut up!"

 

 

Zayn laughed throwing his head backwards "So are you guys together?"

 

 

"Yes!" Harry said blushing furiously

 

 

"I'm glad mate, at least you have someone!" Zayn sighed looking down at his lap

 

 

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm sure you'll find someone who'll love you for who you are'' Harry comforted Zayn rubbing his back. Zayn was about to answer when he heard a voice.

 

 

"Mind if we sit here with you guys?"

 

 

Harry and Zayn turned to where the voice was coming from; Louis Niall and Liam were standing on front of them each holding a lunch tray waiting for an answer.

 

 

"Yeah sure!" Harry answered smiling at Louis who was looking at him with adoration and love in his clear blue eyes.

 

 

The sight made Zayn feel jealous and he felt awful for feeling that way, Harry now had Louis and he had no one.

 

 

"You ok Zayn?" Niall asked interrupting Zayn's thoughts

 

 

"Y-yeah, j-just spaced out!" Zayn said cursing himself internally for stuttering, he never stuttered.

 

 

"Oh, ok!" Niall said and went back to eating his lunch.

 

 

While Niall was busy eating his lunch like there was no tomorrow which Zayn found to be really cute, he couldn't help but notice how truly beautiful Niall was. He noticed how his eyes shined whenever he laughed , his laugh was music to his ears. He refused to believe it, he didn't wanted this to happen but it was too late. He didn't even knew Niall that well but he was falling for him, and he was falling hard.

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

The day continued on until it was time to go home but for Zayn and Harry it was time to go to work, they had the 5:00 to 8:00 shift and they were a bit tired and to top iit all they still had to get home and do the pile of homework the teachers had assigned.

 

 

They agreed to just walk straight to Nandos "I'm tired of living like this!" Zayn said rubbing his face with both of his hands.

 

 

"I know Zayn but what can we do? We need the money or we're gonna starve and you know that's not an option!" Harry explained putting an arm around Zayn's shoulder bringing him closer to him.

 

 

"I know, i know! Has Robin found a job yet?"

 

 

"He's still looking!" Harry said shrugging his shoulders "C'mon Zayn, lets do homework before our shift starts!"

 

 

They finished their homework with five minutes to spare before their shift started

 

 

~*~

 

 

It was after 8:30 PM when Zayn finally made it home not even imagining what was coming.

 

 

"Mum? Girls? I'm home!" Zayn yelled from the doorway happy that he was home, maybe this time he'll have the time to spend it with his family

 

 

"Zayn! Honey!' his mum came running from upstairs crying

 

 

"W-what's wrong mum?" Zayn said dropping his stuff and running to his mum

 

 

"Its Saffa, she was jumping on her bed and lost her balance..."

 

 

Without needing anymore explanations Zayn bolted upstairs to Saffa's room, he found the little girl unconscious on the floor, her left arm bent in a way it shouldn't be possible.

 

 

"Mum get the car ready, Waliyah get in the car!" Zayn shouted and carefully picked up Saffa, he ran outside and got in the backseat cradling his little sister in his arms.

 

 

On the way to the hospital Waliyah wouldn't stop crying "Is she gonna die Zayn? I don't want her to die like daddy and Doniya!" Waliyah sobbed and it broke Zayn's hearts seeing his sister like that and by not being able to find the right words to say he looked at his mother pleading for her to answer "Of course not baby, she's gonna be fine!" Her mom reassured her.

 

 

When they got to the hospital Saffa was still unconscious, she was taken into the emergency room leaving her family behind. Two hours had passed and they still had no news of Saffa, Zayn was starting to get frustrated and decided to take a walk around the hospital.

 

 

He ended up in the Children's part of the hospital, through one of the windows he could see a small little boy with cancer laughing and it warmed Zayn's heart to know he was still laughing even though he was going through a horrible thing.

 

 

He also noticed an older boy laughing and reading the little boy a book, he noticed it was Niall once he saw the dyed blond hair, he stood there admiring him until he snapped out of his trance figuring out it was a bit creepy to just stand there watching him, he took a step back and started walking back to his mother when he heard that melodic voice that made his stomach twist in a pleasant way.

 

 

"Zayn?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is pretty short but I really wanted to update something! Sorry about that!

"Zayn?"

 

Zayn stopped and froze, he didn't do anything because he was afraid of turning around.

 

"Zayn, are you ok?" Niall asked and Zayn felt even more nervous. He finally turned around and found himself getting lost in Niall's blue eyes.

 

"I-I'm fine! What are you doing here?" He asked trying not to be awkward.

 

"I was visiting the kids!" Niall said and Zayn couldn't help but notice the adoration in Niall's voice.

 

"You have relatives here?" Zayn asked

 

"Oh no, I just like to visit them, read bedtime stories to them and make them laugh, make them forget for a little while!" Niall said glancing over at the little boy who was waiting for him holding the book Niall was reading to him.

 

Zayn smiled "You really like kids don't you!?"

 

"I love them! Why are you here for?" Niall asked and Zayn remembered he had to go back to his mother.

 

"Uh, I got back home from work and found my little sister on the floor unconscious and with a broken arm!" Zayn answered shuddering at the thought of her sister's arm.

 

"I'm sorry, is she okay?" Niall asked worry showing on his perfect features.

 

"I don't know yet, I should go back!" Zayn said needing to go back but not really wanting to.

 

"Oh, o-okay! I hope she gets better!" Niall said smiling making Zayn go weak on the knees "yeah, I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye Zayn!"

 

"Yeah, bye!" Zayn said and watched as Niall walked back to the kid who started laughing begging Niall to stop tickling him.

 

Zayn walked back to his mum and sister, as soon as he entered the waiting room a doctor came out heading towards his mum and Zayn walked faster to listen to what the doctor had to say.

 

"Saffa Malik?" The doctor asked and Zayn's mum ran straight to him.

 

"I'm her mother! How is she?"

 

"She has a broken arm and she's lucky she doesn't have a concussion, from what I could tell she hit her head pretty hard!" The doctor explained.

 

"Oh thank God!" Trisha said.

 

"Can we see her? Please?" Waliyha asked with pleading eyes

 

"Yes but only one person at a time, well you both can go together!" The doctor said pointing to the two women.

 

"I'll wait for you guys here!" Zayn said and plopped down in the uncomfortable hospital chair, after waiting for a few minutes, which felt like an eternity to Zayn his mum and his sister came back with a smile on their faces making Zayn smile instantly.

 

"She wants to see you honey! His mum said

 

Zayn started walking but stopped and turned around "What room is she in?" Zayn asked.

 

"Room 121" his mum said laughing at her son's antics.

 

Zayn walked down the corridor until he got to room 121, he could see Saffa through the side window looking around with a bored expression.

 

"Hi princess!!" Zayn said and Saffa's face immediately brightened at the sight of her older brother.

 

"Hi Zaynie!" Saffa said reaching for Zayn with her good arm.

 

"How're you feeling princess?" Zayn said grabbing her hand and sitting in a chair next to her bed.

 

"My arm hurts and my head too!" She whined

 

"I know, but it'll go away pretty soon!" Zayn cooed

 

"Zaynie?"

 

"Yes princess?"

 

"When do I get to go home, I don't want to be here anymore!" Saffa said looking at Zayn with puppy eyes.

 

"I know princess, you have to stay here a few more hours and then we get to go home, ok?" Zayn said brushing Saffa's hair out of her face, she leaned in to his touch.

 

"I"m sleepy, can you sing for me like you always do!" Saffa asked, her eyes half closed.

 

"Anything for my princess!" Zayn said and started singing.

 

I guess you really did it this time

Left yourself in your war path

Lost your balance on a tight rope

Lost your mind tryin' to get it back

Wasn't it easier in your lunch box days?

Always a bigger bed to crawl into

Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything?

And everybody believed in you?

 

Zayn looked up to see that his little sister had already fallen asleep and smiled sweetly, he put his head down on the bed, slowly closing his eyes.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Niall was waling through the hospital corridors keeping an eye out for Zayn, he had to go through the emergency waiting area to get to his car. He kept looking through the windows into the rooms when he stopped at a sight that made his heart swell.

 

Zayn sitting next to a little girl, who Niall assumed was his little sister, he was singing to her while running his fingers through her hair in a soothing way. He smiled looking one last time at Zayn and left the hospital.

 

When he got home it was already midnight, he was glad the hospital had let him see the children this late. Niall had always liked kids and it broke his heart to see the sad looks on their faces whenever he visited, he tries to make them laugh no matter how long it took. 

 

After brushing his teeth, he went to bed. As he was falling asleep, he couldn't stop thinking about Zayn, how adorable he looked singing to his sister.

 

'Zayn's gonna be a great dad' Niall thought before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos! :)


	7. Chapter 6

The next day in class Zayn kept dozing off and Harry kept shaking him awake. "Mate, didn't you sleep at all last night?" Harry asked, worry beginning to show on his face.

"Saffa had an accident yesterday...broke her arm and we got home pretty late!" Zayn explained yawning and covering his mouth.

"Ouch! Is she okay now?"

"Yeah! She's okay!" Zayn smiled

"Hey Z, do you mind if Louis, Niall, and Liam sit with us at lunch?" Harry asked writing a new equation on his notebook.

"No, not at all! So how are things going with Louis and you?"

Harry blushed a deep red "Pretty good actually!" He said looking over at Louis who winked at him making him blush even harder.

"I know that face," Zayn squealed "did you guys...you know...did it?" Zayn giggled wiggling his eyebrows

"WHAT?!?!! N-no of course not, Jesus Zayn!!! Is that all you think about?" Harry shrieked hiding his face with his hands.

"No! It's not all I think about Mr. Let's judge Zayn, I'm just curious, c'mon Hazza Bear, don't hide, it's okay, you don't have to be embarrassed!" Zayn said grabbing Harry's hands trying to pull them away from his face.

"I'm gonna set you up on a date with Niall!" Harry randomly said

"W-what?!" Zayn stuttered being the one blushing now

"I said I, and well Louis too, we're gonna set you up on a date with...!"

"I know! I heard that, but why?" Zayn whispered, his face heating up, feeling like a thousand degrees

"Because Zayn...it's obvious that you have a thing for him...andNiallhasacrushonyou!"

"What was that?"

"Niall has a crush on you!" Harry whispered on Zayn's ear

"Really? How would you know that?" Zayn asked completely scared of what the answer might be.

"Niall told Louis and Louis told me!" Harry said some more on his notebook

""Isn't that like private? Why would Louis tell you that?" Zayn asked amusement showing on his eyes when Harry blushed.

"Well Niall didn't say anything about keeping it a secret plus Lou tells me everything!" Harry said shaking his curls then going back to writing.

Zayn turned back to writing on his notebook, slowly processing the information. If what everything Harry had told him was true then Niall liked him back. Zayn felt a tiny smile starting to creep up on his face and looked up to where Niall was sitting, his eyes widening when he saw Niall already looking at him. Niall blushed scarlet red and turned around to look back at the white board and Zayn's smile got even bigger.

"Ugh, I hate Maths! Just a few more minutes then lunch!" Harry complained stretching, completely oblivious to what had just happened between Zayn and Niall.

~*~

A few minutes later all five boys were on their way to the cafeteria and sat down on Zayn and Harry's usual table.

"We're gonna go get something to eat! You want something babe?" Harry asked Louis, who looked back at him with pure adoration and love.

"No thanks, love! I'm fine!" Louis answered sliding a hand around Harry's shoulders

"Well...we'll be right back!" Zayn said getting up and walking to the lunch line with Harry.

Louis waited until Zayn was far away and could no longer hear them before he attacked Niall with questions.

"When are you gonna-oh hi Danielle," Louis said waving at Danielle, Liam's girlfriend "when are you gonna tell Zayn you have a crush the sizes of Africa on him?" Louis asked extending his arms widely to the sides to make his point.

Niall groaned rubbing his now red face with his hands, "Louuuiiis!!!! You weren't supposed to say anything or tell anyone!" Niall whined completely mortified at his friend's lack at keeping secrets.

"I wasn't?"

"No?"

"Oh...well...oops!!" Louis blushed

"Louis? Who did else did you told?" Niall asked wided eyed, knowing Louis probably the whole school knew by now.

"Umm...I might have told Harry!"

"Okay then...at least, he didn't told Zayn!" Niall said relieved but then that relief vanished when he saw Louis' face

"I think Harry told Zayn, they tell each other everything! And we were gonna set you up on a date with him!" Louis said nervously laughing

"Oh my God!!!!!!!! Please kill me now!" Niall said completely mortified and slightly pulling at his hair

"It's okay Niall, if you like him, tell him!" Danielle smiled at Niall

"Tell who what?" Zayn asked sitting down, startling Niall who blushed furiously

"Uh...Umm...tell my...My brother if he wants to go play golf later today!!" Niall stuttered

"Oh!" Zayn said trying to hide his disappointment, he had heard Danielle.

"Have you guys met my girlfriend Danielle?" Liam asked trying to get out of the awkward situation.

"Yeah, we know her. Hi Danielle?" Harry said smiling and waving at her

"Hi Harry, hi Zayn!" Danielle smiled

"Hey Dani!" Zayn said, taking his eyes off of Niall to look at Danielle.

"Are you guys working tonight?" Louis asked Harry and Zayn

"Yeah! Why?" Zayn said taking a bite out of his sandwich 

"I wanted us all to hang out later today!" Louis said giving Harry a knowing look.

"We're off all day Saturday! Finally!!" Harry said taking Louis'hands on his 

"Okay...then we're hanging out Saturday, don't make any plans. I say we go to the movies then a restaurant. I'm paying for everything!" Louis said smiling widely

"Umm...I don't think I can!" Zayn said, he had to stay home to take care of the girls so his mum could rest.

"Oh c'mon Zayn, don't be a part pooper! Please say you'll go with us! Please!?" Niall begged finally gaining the courage to talk to Zayn without stuttering. Saturday could be his chance to tell Zayn how he felt about him and he wasn't going to let it go, if he had to drag Zayn there then so be it.

Zayn was trying to persistent but made the huge mistake of looking directly at Niall's face, his blue eyes were wide and innocent and his lower lip was trembling, Zayn felt a thousand little butterflies partying on his stomach.

"Fine I'll go!" Zayn sighed

"Yay!!" Niall cheered and went back to eating.

~*~

The week went by too fast for Zayn's liking, he was nervous and didn't want to accept why. It was already Saturday afternoon and Zayn was waiting for Louis and Harry to pick him up. He jumped up startled when he heard someone knocking on his front door, he got up the couch to get it but was almost trampled by a screaming Saffa yelling "I'll get it!!" Zayn laughed, he didn'tknow why Saffa was so obsessed with opening the front door when someone visited, or answering the phone.

"Hazza!!!" Zayn heard Saffa yell and he felt his stomach flip.

He walked to the front door and saw Harry and Louis standing there looking down at Saffa, smiling widely, and holding hands.

"Harry's got a boyfriend!" Saffa said in a sing-song voice wiggling her eyebrows making both Louis and Harry blush.

Louis bent down to her level "you know? You'll probably get along with my sister's pretty well!" Louis said poking her in the stomach making her giggle.

"You have sisters? How many? How old are they? What are their names? Can I play with them?" Saffa said, taking a big breath after she was done talking.

"Yes, four, 14, 12, and 9, Lottie, Fizzy, and the twins Phoebe and Daisy!" Louis said smiling at Saffa who smiled back then left to go play with her Barbies Zayn had gotten for her on her birthday, he had had to work extra hours to earn more money, but in the end it was all worth it.

"She's so adorable!" Louis cooed

"I know right!!" Harry said

"Yeah! Can't wait to have one of my own, I prefer a boy, but a girl would be nice too!" Louis said looking at Saffa who was busy playing with her dolls near the stairs. Zayn wiggled his eyebrows at a blushing Harry.

"We should get going if we don't want to be late!" Harry said pulling Louis and Zayn out the door.

They got in Louis' car, Zayn in the backseat, fifteen minutes later all three boys were standing outside the movie theater.

"LOUIS!! Over here!!" Somebody screamed, they all turned around towards the source of the noise and Zayn felt the air leaving his lungs at how stunning Niall looked. 

He was wearing a tight white polo shirt that really hugged his figure, tan chunks and a pair of white suprass, basically to Zayn everyone thing about Niall screamed 'fuck me' and he actually blushed when he caught himself thinking all those dirty thoughts about Niall. 

"Do you guys wanna watch Iron Man?" Niall asked and Zayn couldn't help but agree immediately.

"Sounds good to us!" Liam said

All six of them made their way inside the theatre after Louis bought the tickets, popcorn, candy and drinks for all of them, Liam and Danielle taking a seat next to each other followed by Louis and Harry, Louis sitting next to Danielle and Harry next to Niall leaving Zayn no choice but to sit next to him. 

Niall could feel Zayn's body heat too close to him and to say it was driving him crazy was an understatement. If they were alone in a private place Niall would've already jumped Zayn and gotten his way with him...That's how bad his sexual frustration was towards Zayn.

Zayn in the other hand was sweating buckets, he wanted to hold Niall's hand and cuddle with him, but he knew be couldn't do that without scaring Niall away and he also couldn't stop having dirty thoughts about him. That was something he couldn't afford to do in a public place since he could already feel his pants tightening.

~*~

"That movie was sick!" Louis said walking out of the theater holding hands with Harry like usual , they were joined at the hip ever since they started dating.

"Which restaurant are we going to boo?" Harry asked tightening his grip on Louis' hand

"You'll see love!" Louis answered pecking Harry's cheek making him blush

"Aww Hazza's blushing! Zayn cooed

"Aww look, Louis blushing too!" Niall laughed joining in on the teasing

Zayn and Niall were laughing so hard, leaning against each other holding onto their sides, soon Liam and Danielle joined in too.

"Shut up you tossers!!" Louis huffed then dragged Harry towards his car.

"Ahh c'mon Lou! Don't be like that mate!" Liam said

"Louis, Harry, we were just joking!" Zayn said.

"Hey! Why don't we go to the carnival instead of the restaurant!" Niall piped in jumping up and down with excitement

"That sounds like a good idea!" Danielle said high fiving Niall

"Yeah let's go! C'mon Harry, Zayn!" Louis said walking towards his car

"Umm...do you mind if Zayn rides with me?" Niall asked and Louis and Harry smirked 

"I brought my car and I don't wanna drive to the carnival alone, Liam has his car!" Niall babbled nervously

"Is that okay with you?" Harry asked Zayn 

"Yeah! That's okay with me!" Zayn smiled jumping at the golden opportunity to be alone with Niall

"Good! C'mon Zaynie! Car's this way!" Niall said grabbing Zayn's hand while he tried to ignore the jolt of electricity he felt on the hand Niall was holding and that was slowly spreading throughout his body making him shiver.

"You cold?" Niall asked looking at Zayn

"N-no, I'm okay!" Zayn said getting lost in Niall's blue eyes

"Oh, okay, c'mon!!"

They got in the car and drove off to the carnival in a comfortable silence, once they got there they met the rest of the group by the front gates.

"Okay, so Danielle and I will meet you here in three hours okay?" Liam said and then bolted with giggling Danielle close behind him, Louis gave Harry a knowing look before they bolted to the opposite way Danielle and Liam had gone leaving Zayn and Niall alone

"Well...That was random!" Niall sighed

"Yeah...so...What do we do now!?" Zayn asked nervously

"Wanna just walk around?" Niall asked

"Yeah!" Zayn said They started walking around not really paying attention to where they were going.

"So, you've lived your whole life here in Bradford?" Niall asked, finally breaking the silence

"Yeah, I was born here!!" Zayn smiled

"Oh, what about Harry!?"

"He moved here when he was seven from Holmes Chapel!"

"Oh really? How did you guys meet?"

"We met the first day of school when we fought over a crayon!" Zayn confessed

Niall started laughing uncontrollably "You guys fought over a crayon?"

"Hey! We were seven!" Zayn protested

"I'm sorry but that's hilarious!" Niall said between breaths

"Yeah, yeah! So what about you? You're from Ireland!" Zayn said

"Yeah, I am!"

"So...why did you move?"

"Umm..."

"Sorry...You don't have to answer!" Zayn said blushing

"No no, it's okay! I was bullied for being gay and my parents decided it was best to move and start all over again!" Niall said smiling, trying to make Zayn relax a little bit. And he doesn't know why but he feels comfortable telling Zayn why he moved.

"What a bunch of ass holes!" Zayn said frowning, the looked at each other not saying anything before they unrated out laughing

"Wanna ride the Ferris wheel?" Niall asked nervously fidgeting with his hands

"Yeah! I love the Ferris wheel!" Zayn said clearly excited

"Then let's go!" Niall said grabbing Zayn's hand and leading him towards the Ferris wheel. 

They waited in line for a little bit before they could ride it. Once they were seated and we're already in the highest part Niall was staring at the dark blue sky while Zayn couldn't help but stare at him and telling himself how truly gorgeous Niall really was while Both boys were snApped out of their thoughts when they stopped moving and for stuck at the very top.

"Oh for fucks sake!" Niall said looking around

"Oh fuck!" Zayn muttered, he wasn't afraid of heights but staying so high up for along time really got to him.

"You okay Zayn?" Niall asked turning around to look at Zayn

"I-I'm kinda scared of h-heights! A little bit!" Zayn stuttered

"Aww, it's okay, you're safe with me!" Niall winked placing his arm around Zayn's shoulder making him blush.

'This is it' Niall thought, he had been a nervous mess the whole entire time and right now he couldn't help but make out scenarios in his head like what if Zayn rejected him or what if Zayn didn't liked him back and he just made a fool of himself by making a move.

All those thoughts were wiped away when he felt Zayn starting to lean in and Niall began to lean in too. The moment their lips touched it was like a thousand million butterflies flying in their stomachs completely out of control.

Zayn broke the kiss, looked at Niall then smashed his lips against Niall's again desperately wanting to feel them again against his own.

"What...are...we?" Niall asked between kisses

Zayn looked at Niall and smiled "Do you want to be my boyfriend?" He asked slightly blushing

"I'd love to!" Niall said before kissing Zayn again.

~*~

Meanwhile, Louis and Harry stared up at Niall and Zayn with a smile on both of their faces   
"Mission accomplished!!" Louis said grabbing Harry's hand and walking away, Harry giggling like a school girl.


	8. Chapter 7

After a few minutes the Ferris Wheel started moving again much to Zayn's relief and as soon as he could, he climbed off of it dragging Niall behind him by the hand making him trip a little.

"Whoa Zayn, slow down a little!" Niall said laughing and dragging his feet on the ground to stop Zayn.

"S-sorry...I felt like I was suffocating up there!" Zayn explained trying to regain his breath

"You're okay love!" Niall said rubbing Zayn's back.

"Do you wanna go find the others or just walk around?" Zayn asked hoping for the latter

"Lets walk around. I want you all to myself!" Niall said pecking Zayn on the lips making him blush. They walked around holding hands, only stopping to make out in the dark once in a while which was every time they had the chance.

"Babe, can we get some food?" Niall asked Zayn giving him the puppy eye look.

"Lets go get you some food before you pass out on me!" Zayn said dramatically and dragged Niall towards a hot dog stand.

They ate until they couldn't hold it anymore and fed each other while giggling making people stare at them but they couldn't care less, they were happy and that's what mattered. Both boys were still in cloud nine, they couldn't believe they were finally together.

All Zayn wanted to do was love, protect and cuddle his Niall, and ever since his dad and sister Doniya passed away Zayn felt somehow empty even though he still had his mum and two sisters he couldn't help but feel it.

When they died, Zayn couldn't cry and for many reasons. He had to be strong for the rest of his family and show them that everything was going to be okay and that they will make it through.

At the mere age of sixteen, Zayn became the man of the house having to sacrifice his teenage years to help feed his family. Instead of hanging out with his friends, going out on dates and parties, staying up and sleeping in, he was out working his ass off just to have enough money to buy whatever his girls needed.

The fact that Zayn hadn't cried at all during the funeral was because the night they received the news he had run away from home and cried himself to sleep on Harry's arms while the other boy whispered comforting words only Zayn could hear. 

He fell asleep wondering what he had done wrong to deserve so much pain, to have his father and older sister ripped away from them as if they were nothing. Zayn's eyes widened when he realized he hasn't visited his dad and his sister.

"You okay babe?" Niall asked looking at Zayn worried.

"Yeah, I just spaced out a little bit!" Zayn said smiling

"Lets go find the o...!"

"Zayn?"

Zayn froze the moment he heard that too familiar voice, how the fuck had he gone from hearing his boyfriend's sweet voice to hearing his cold and disgusting voice. Zayn turned around and wished he had never done that.

"C'mon love, we have to go!" Zayn said grabbing Niall's hand and walking away hoping he would leave him alone but of course things never went his way.

"Zayn!! Please wait! We have to talk!!"

"There's nothing to talk about Gavin, and whatever you have to say I don't wanna hear it, so just leave me the fuck alone!" Zayn growled.

"What's going on Zayn? Who is he?" Niall asked watching Gavin carefully.

"He's no one! C'mon, we have to find then others, I wanna leave!" Zayn said shooting daggers at Gavin, his expression softening when he turned to look at Niall.

"Zayn babe, please! We have to talk! I-I still love you!" Gavin begged.

Zayn felt anger building up on his stomach and turned around to look at Gavin, if looks could kill, Gavin would be ten feet underground rotting already.

"I am not YOUR babe! And you don't fucking love me!! Why can't you just leave me alone for once?!" Zayn nearly shouted stabbing Gavin's chest with his finger and holding Niall's hand tightly with the other making him wince in pain.

"Z-Zayn you're hurting me!" Niall whimpered trying to make Zayn let go of his hand.

Niall's words made Zayn angrier, he loosen up his hold on Niall and turned to look at him, "I'm so sorry! Let's go!" Zayn said starting to walk away but stopped when Gavin grabbed his arm yanking him back.

"What the fu-"

"Oi, what's going on!" Harry yelled making all three boys look up.

Zayn sighed in relief when he saw Harry, Louis, Liam, and Danielle standing a few feet away from them. Harry's hands formed into fists ready to punch the lights out of Gavin if he didn't let go of Zayn.

"Get. The. Fuck. Away. From. Him!" Harry growled, his eyes turning a darker menacing green.

"This isn't any of your business Styles, so fuck off!" Gavin said tightening his grip on Zayn's arm who only whimpered, all the memories he had tried so hard to forget coming back in a flash, reopening old wounds making him cry.

"I said get away from him you fucker!" Harry yelled launching himself at Gavin and punching him square in the jaw making him stumble backwards.

Liam took the opportunity and pulled Niall and a crying Zayn behind him along with Danielle and watched as Louis tried to get Harry off of the guy.

"I just want to talk! That's all!" Gavin said glaring at Harry who returned the same expression.

"Talk about what? All the shit YOU put him through? All the shit your bastard of a dad has put him and his family through? Just stay the fuck away from him!" Harry growled.

"He's mine! Don't forget that Styles, I made sure of that!" 

After those last five words came out of Gavin's mouth everything happened so fast, Zayn clung to Niall who hugged him back as Zayn watched terrified how Harry attacked Gavin, punching him over and over again while Louis and Liam tried to desperately get him off of the now bloody Gavin.

"Stay the fuck away from him, you've done enough!" Harry warned breathing hard and reaching for Louis' hand.

"I came back to take what's mine and you know I always get what I want!" Gavin said before walking away, Harry glared at Gavin until a voice broke his trance.

"You okay Haz!?" Louis asked

"Y-yeah, how's Zayn?" Harry whispered

"He's a little shaken up! Harry who was that guy!?"

"That's Zayn's ex! I..it...it's just. Zayn's like my brother, we grew up together. That fucker hurt him badly, he destroyed him and then his dad...Ugh. I'll tell you later love, c'mon!" Harry said kissing Louis on the temple then walked towards Zayn who was listening to something Niall was saying.

"You okay Z?" Harry asked and watched as Zayn whispered a small 'yes' followed by a 'no' before he launched himself into Harry's arms who held him as tight as he could.

"It's okay Zayn, he's not gonna get you. Niall, Louis, Liam, and I won't let him get near you, you're safe!" Harry said rubbing Zayn's back while all three boys nodded, then Zayn turned to Niall and held onto him like he was his life line.

"Do you want me to take you home Love!?" Niall asked and Zayn nodded "Guys I'm gonna take him home. I see you guys later!" Niall said and walked away towards his car.

"What the hell just happened?" Liam said hugging a teary Danielle

"I don't know if I should tell you...basically Gavin's dad is responsible for the deaths of Zayn's dad and older sister almost two years ago. He was drunk driving and ran a red light and collided with Mr. Malik's car killing him and his daughter on impact. Gavin's dad is in jail and let's say Zayn has a horrible past with that prick Gavin. They dated and he hurt Zayn pretty bad, he messed him up and it was so painful for me to see him like that!" Harry explained, his eyes stinging with tears when he remembered everything.

"That's horrible!" Danielle said

"Poor lad!" Liam said

"You guys heard him!! He wants Zayn and he's not gonna stop until he gets what he wants!" Harry wailed.

Only Harry and Zayn knew what Gavin was capable of and it scared Harry to know he was back, he couldn't let him hurt his brother, he'll be damned if he did. No, not again. If he had to kill him to protect Zayn He would do it without hesitation. 

"He's not gonna lay a finger on him love, we'll make sure of that!" Louis said rubbing Harry's back to help him relax.

"Well, we better get going, it's getting late!" Liam said waving before walking away with Danielle.

"Lets go!" Louis said intertwining his fingers with Harry's and walking out of the carnival.

~*~

"Are you okay!?" Niall asked Zayn, they were outside Zayn's house sitting in the car.

"Y-yeah I'm fine! Sorry about that!" Zayn apologized

"You don't have to apologize Zayn! Do you wanna talk about it? Who was that guy?" Niall asked genuinely concerned.

Zayn looked at Niall with teary eyes and decided he trusted Niall enough to just tell him the truth , he didn't wanted to keep things from his boyfriend, he took a big and deep breath and began talking trying to not just break down crying again.

"Gavin is my ex, we dated a while back but things between us didn't ended up good. When I was sixteen my dad and my older sister were killed by a drunk driver and that drunk driver was Gavin's dad. He went to jail for it and I guess Gavin wasn't happy about it, we had already ended our relationship," Zayn grabbed Niall's hand, the other boy holding it tight,

"He left but a few weeks later he came back and found me on my way back from work where I have to work to help support my family. I was walking alone because Harry and I didn't had the same shifts back then. H-he t-took advantage of m-me N-Niall, h-he r-raped m-me!" Zayn said violently sobbing and shaking and Niall felt his blood boil with anger at the same time his heart shattered into millions of pieces.

Niall grabbed Zayn and pulled him into his arms close to his chest, holding him close and whispering sweet nothings into his ear while he massaged his back, something his mum did when he was little to calm him down. The words that came out of Zayn's mouth next only made him hold him closer and tighter never wanting to let him go.

"I felt so disgusting after it, I still d-do, I- I t-tried to k-kill myself but Harry stopped me just when I was a-about to jump off of that bridge. I couldn't go to the police because he threatened to kill my family and I can't lose them too. That's why Harry and I always have the same shifts now, so that way I don't have to walk alone again!" Zayn continued sobbing

"You're okay baby, I'm here okay? I'm not gonna let him get you!" Niall said at the same time silently thanking Harry for saving him.

"You p-promise?!" Zayn stutterd looking up at Niall who was looking down at him.

"I promise, I'm never gonna leave you. Ever." Niall promised wiping Zayn's tears away and kissing the tip of his red nose, and he knew it was true, he will never leave him.


	9. Chapter 8

Sunday morning Zayn woke up with a stuffy nose and a massive headache due to all the crying he did last night while his boyfriend Niall held him close and whispered sweet nothings and then sung a song to him when he couldn't stop sobbing.

Flashback:

"You're safe love, he's not gonna get you!" Niall whispered to Zayn, trying to calm him down.

"Y-you don't k-know w-what he he's capable of doing! I'm sorry you had t-to see t-that!" Zayn sobbed tightening his grip on Niall's shirt.

"You don't have to apologize love, that guy's a dick!" Niall murmured

"I d-don't wanna c-cry anymore!" Zayn said trying to calm down.

Niall rubbed his back and began singing, he thought maybe it would call him down,

 

"You've got that smile

That only heaven can make

I pray to god everyday

That you keep that smile

 

You are my dream

There's not a thing I won't do

I'll give my life up for you

Cause you are my dream

 

And baby everything that I have is yours

You will never be cold or hungry

I'll be there when you're insecure

Let you know that you're always lovely-" 

 

"Thank you!" Zayn whispered

"Shh, Want me to walk you in?" Niall asked

"No it's okay. I'll see you later right?" Zayn asked.

"Course babe!" Niall smiled and gave Zayn one last kiss.

End of Flashback.

Zayn managed to drag himself out of his bed and into the bathroom to take a shower. He let the hot water relax his muscles only to tense up again when all the memories came flooding back, haunting him, not leaving him alone or breathe properly.

He felt like he was suffocating, he felt dirty and used, he washed his body until his skin was red but he still felt the same. He slumped down to the bath tub floor and brought his knees up to his chest and buried his head between his knees and cried silently not wanting his sisters or his mum to hear him.

He could still feel Gavin's dirty hands touching him, roaming throughout his body and whispering disgusting things on his ear while he hurt him over and over. He remembers himself standing on the edge of that bridge ready to jump. Harry, his Hazza, running up to him screaming his name and standing a few feet away from him crying and begging him not to jump and leave him alone.

The extremely cold rain pouring over over both of them soaking them wet, making them shudder, after a few minutes Harry had managed to grab him and pull him away from the edge and into his arms where Zayn sobbed and Harry comforted him. They got sick after it but Harry was happy his Zayn was still there with him, with his family.

"Zayn honey, are you okay? You've been there for a while!" Zayn's mum asked knocking on the door, Zayn freaked out and turned off the water.

"I'm fine mum! Don't worry!" Zayn answered carefully trying to even out his voice.

"Oh okay! Hurry up, breakfast's ready love!"

"I'll be right there!"

Zayn wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom and into his room where he quickly changed into his work clothes, grabbed his cell phone and wallet and walked downstairs.

~*~

Zayn walked out of his house and was greeted by Harry who hugged him tight. "How are you feeling Z!?" Harry asked.

"To be honest, I feel like shit! Why the hell is he back? I was happy!" Zayn said trying not to cry.

"He won't bother you again, if he does I'll beat the shit out of him!" Harry said.

"I know you will!" Zayn laughed and Harry smiled, he loved to make Zayn laugh.

"Ready for another day at work?" Zayn asked

"Yeah...so Louis and Niall are picking us up for school tomorrow!" Harry said

"Separately...?"

"No, same car. They pass the neighborhood on their way to school so it's no big deal!" Harry shrugged feeling Zayn's uneasiness.

"Oh, okay then!" Zayn smiled.

Like Zayn and Harry privately predicted in their minds, work was absolutely boring and it wasn't empty like some days; it was crowded and by the end of the day Zayn and Harry were falling asleep while walking home leaning against each other.

"Ooh!! I almost forgot, mum told me to tell you and I quote 'When's my baby cupcake coming over? I haven't seen him in ages!' And she's calling your mum to see if we can have one of those get togethers like we used to!" Harry nearly shouted startling Zayn making him jump a little at the sudden noise. He laughed at Harry's girly voice he used to impersonate Anne.

"Tell mummy Anne that I miss her!" Zayn said with fondness using the name he has called Anne since the day he met her.

"I will Z! I'm gonna go in now, I'm really tired!" Harry said opening his front door.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow!" Zayn said and began walking to his house.

"Zayn Jawadd Malik! Where do you think you're going young man?" 

Zayn stopped when he heard Anne, Harry's mum. He turned around to see Anne standing outside her front door with her hands on her hips smiling at him and he couldn't help but smile back. He ran towards her and she immediately opened her arms to catch him into a tight hug and Zayn snuggled against her placing his head on the crook of her neck trying not to cry.

She knew what had happened to him since she was the one that along with Gemma picked them up that dreadful day from the bridge, and after that he told her everything making her promise to not say a single word to Trisha since she was still grieving the loss of her husband and daughter.

Anne was a second mother to Zayn and his two sisters like Trisha was a second mother to Harry and Gemma, each woman treating the other's children as their own and to be honest Anne felt like she had lost one of her own when Doniya passed away.

The moment Zayn told her everything from what Gavin did to him to his suicide attempt at the bridge and Harry getting there just in time to save him, Anne was crying hysterically while holding Zayn and then Harry in her arms close to her chest resisting the urge to go out hunt Gavin down and kill him with her bare hands painfully nice and slow for hurting his baby boy.

"How are you feeling love?" Anne asked still holding him close and rubbing his back soothing him.

"H-He's back Anne!" Zayn confessed and Anne tightened her hold on him

"We're not gonna let him go near you sweetheart, Robin's working to see if it's possible to get a restriction order against him without Trisha knowing!" Anne said.

"Thanks! I don't know what I'll do without all of you!" Zayn sniffles.

"Oh sweetheart! Just remember that we all love you and your sisters so much, now go on, go to bed honey, you need it!" Anne said kissing Zayn's forehead.

"G'night mummy Anne!" Zayn smiled

"G'night love, sweet dreams!" Anne smiled.

Zayn walked to his house with Anne looking after him to make sure he got there safe even though it was only a few feet away, he opened the door and waved back at Anne before walking in.

"Mum? Girls? I'm home!" Zayn shouted and seconds later he was attacked by two giggling girls.

"Hey Zaynie!" Saffa and Waliyah said grabbing his hands and taking him to the kitchen where his mum was finishing cooking dinner.

"Hi love! How was work?" Trisha asked stirring the food then reaching for Zayn to hug him.

"It was fine!" He said hugging his mum back.

"Wash your hands please! Foods ready!" Trisha said.

After dinner Zayn was sitting in the living room watching tv next to Saffa, Waliyah and his mum sitting on the other couch.

"Zaynie?"

Zayn turned to look at Saffa, "Yeah squirt?"

"When am I gonna get this taken off? It itches and I tried to use a fork but it doesn't work!" Saffa mumbled half asleep and Zayn tried not to laugh at her cuteness.

"In a few more weeks love! Want me to take you to bed now? It's almost ten!" Zayn said and his little sister nodded.

"Mum, we're gonna go to bed!" Zayn said picking Saffa up.

"Good night loves! We're gonna go to bed too!" Trisha said and they all went to bed.

~*~

It was four hours later and Zayn still couldn't fall asleep, he tossed and turned around in his bed trying to sleep but he just couldn't. He couldn't stop thinking about Gavin, he didn't say anything to Harry but he was scared to go outside now that he was back.

He was so deep in thought that he almost missed the noise coming from downstairs, he got up to go check thinking it was maybe Saffa trying to get some water, something that was hard to do with her broken arm.

He made his way downstairs and into the kitchen expecting to see his sister but finding it empty and the light off, lightning illuminated the room at the same time he heard that sinister voice that still haunted him.

"Hello Zayn!"

Zayn turned around to come face to face with his worst nightmare, Gavin.

"W-What are you doing here? What do you want?" Zayn asked trying to sound like he wasn't scared but failing miserably.

"You fucking know what I want, don't act like you don't know shit!" Gavin growled.

"How did you get into my house?" Zayn asked

"I already told you love," Gavin looked down to examine his nails as if he didn't give a shit about anything then looked back at Zayn with the most sinister expression "I came to take what's mine! You."

Gavin took a step forward hitting Zayn across the side of his head, Zayn feeling extreme pain before everything went darker.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me forever to update but I've been busy. I'm sorry if by the end of doesn't make sense. I rushed it cause I wanted to get rid of Gavin. If you have any questions just message me or ask in the comments! Enjoy. <3
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: contains rape. Please don't hate me. :(

Chapter 9

 

Harry was jolted awake from his slumber by a frantic pounding on his front door followed by the freaky lightning illuminating his room, he looked at the clock on his nightstand and saw it was only 3:00 AM. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and slowly got up from his warm bed pulling on his pajama pants and a t-shirt he found randomly laying on the floor. 

 

He walked downstairs where the pounding was getting louder, "Anne, Robin? Please open up!" Harry heard Trisha yelling and quickly rushed to the door opening it to find Trisha completely soaked and shoulders shaking uncontrollably, a sign that she was cold and sobbing.

 

"Oh my god mum, what are you-are you okay? Where are Zayn and the girls?" Harry frantically asked pulling Trisha inside then rushing to the bathroom coming back with towels and gasped when he saw Trisha's forehead bleeding immediately soaking the blood with a towel and covering her with the others.

 

"Harry? Honey, who was at the door?" Anne asked walking downstairs pulling her hair into a ponytail.

 

"Mummy Trisha, I think something bad happened," Harry answered.

 

"What-oh my god Trisha, what happened?" Anne cried rushing over to her.

 

"He's g-got him Anne, I-I t-tried to s-stop him but he h-hit me making me p-pass out and w-when I woke up they were g-gone." Trisha said shaking and and sobbing loudly holding onto Harry.

 

"Who has him Trisha? Answer me?" Anne yelled.

 

M-my baby boy, he's not gonna take you. I promise Hazza!" Trisha said to Harry looking a little bit lost.

 

"He won't take me mummy Trisha, but you have to tell me who took him." Harry said.

 

"It was that boy Gavin, Zayn was unconscious then he hit me!" Trisha sobbed.

 

"I knew he was gonna do something mum, he threatened us saying he was gonna take what was his." Harry whispered to Anne while she handed Trisha some clothes.

 

"Oh god! Robin!? Harry call the police!" Anne said.

 

Soon the police arrived and Trisha who had already given her statement, was in the kitchen with Anne, Gemma, and the girls. Harry was giving his, explaining everything that had happened at the carnival and what Gavin had done to Zayn while he cried leaning into Robin who had an arm over his shoulders.

 

"Where you the only witness at the carnival, Mr. Styles?" Detective Cowell asked.

 

"N-no, his and my boyfriend were there along with another friend and his girlfriend. Why?" Harry asked trying not to panick.

 

"I'm gonna have to ask you to call them and tell them about the situation, we need them as witnesses. Gavin Webster has been accused of way too many counts of rape and now one more along with abduction." The detective said.

 

"Okay, should I call them and tell them to meet me here or at the police station?" Harry asked.

 

"Police station is better, we're not gonna let Webster get away this time." Cowell said.

 

Harry ran upstairs to retrieve his phone from under his pillow, he sat there thinking about Zayn and the hell he was going through with Gavin doing god knows what to him. He began crying again letting himself fall down on the floor clutching his phone in his hand and wiping his tears furiously, getting frustrated when another and another would replace the one he had already wiped. Finally he was able to control himself and with shaky hands called Niall, Louis, Liam and Danielle. Slowly one by one answered the phone.

 

"Guys, I called you all because I have something to tell you." Harry said.

 

"What is it love? Are you okay?" Louis asked, and Harry could hear the rustling of his bed sheets.

 

"What's going on Harry?" Liam asked.

 

"Are you sick?" Danielle asked.

 

"Are you and Zayn alright?" Niall asked.

 

"The police need you guys to go talk to them like now beca-"

 

"Oh shit Haz! Is this about us having sex behind those bushes at the park?" Louis asked freaking out.

 

"Really Lou? Now everyone knows, and no, it's not about that," Harry said, cheeks going red out of embarrassment.

 

"Then wha-wait, you guys had sex behind some bushes at the park?" Niall asked laughing.

 

"You guys had sex in a park full of children? At least tell me you used protection." Liam yelled completely scandalized.

 

"Oops, totally forgot about that mate." Louis said like it was no big deal.

 

"Don't judge them Liam, remember that time we did it in that cave when we went camping with our parents?" Danielle giggled.

 

"GUYS!!! Gavin kidnapped Zayn right out of his house, his mum tried to stop him but the bastard hit her. The police want you all to give a statement over what happened at the carnival, you need to go see detective Cowell in his office." Harry said letting the tears fall freely again.

 

"WHAT? NO! I'll be there Harry. Thanks for calling me." Niall said and hung up.

 

"Dani and I will be there." Liam said and the couple left the conversation.

 

"Babe, everything will be okay." Louis said.

 

"No, as long as I don't have my brother here with me it won't be okay Lou. Who knows what that bastard is doing to him, he could be raping him for all I know." Harry sobbed.

 

"I'll meet you at the police station, okay love?" I love you Haz," Louis said.

 

"I love you too Lou." Harry said hanging up.

 

He changed into some skinny jeans, a shirt and converse and walked downstairs rubbing his face and tugging at his curls. Saffa came running from the kitchen and flung himself at him while Waliyah clung to Gemma, all three girls crying and still in their pajamas.

 

"Hazza?" Saffa said holding her hands letting Harry know she wanted to be picked up and he did just that.

 

"Yes bug?" He said wiping her tears away with his thumb.

 

"Our Zaynie is coming back right, he's not gonna die like baba and Doniya?" The little girl asked.

 

"Of course not, he's coming back. You'll see." Harry said kissing her temple and walking over to the detective. "I just called them and they're on their way." 

 

"Very well, I'll meet them there." Detective Cowell said then left the Styles' home.

 

A while later Harry and his step dad Robin were in the waiting area of the police station waiting for the boys and Danielle to come out of the room were they were being interrogated. They had been in there for over forty minutes and Harry was starting to get extremely frustrated leading to getting up from his chair and pacing back and forth and stopped when the rest of the group walked out of the room; Louis hugging Niall who looked like he had been crying for hours and Danielle trying not to cry herself.

 

"What happened, what did he say?" Harry asked walking towards them.

 

"He said they're gonna do everything in their power to find him." Liam said.

 

"Harry what if they never find him? I can't live without him and who knows what that ass hole is doing to him," Niall said breaking down again.

 

"They'll find him Ni, they have to." Harry said hugging him and Louis, deep inside of him he knew it wasn't going to be that easy. Gavin was a sneaky person and Harry started crying because he knew Zayn was going through hell at the very moment and be couldn't do anything about it.

 

~*~

 

Zayn woke up in a dark room, tied to a bed and with a massive headache, he blinked away the blurriness out of his eyes and was met with a dark figure hovering over him tracing its fingers on Zayn's inner thigh and that's when he realized he was completely naked. He began pulling at the ropes that were holding him down desperate to escape.

 

"No matter how hard you try, you will never get out of here love." The voice said making Zayn freeze out of fear.

 

"G-Gavin, please let me go," Zayn pleaded.

 

"But I can't let what's mine leave." Gavin said completely delusional.

 

"I'm not yours, I don't belong to you. Please let me go!" Zayn screamed earning a slap from Gavin making his head throb from the impact.

 

"You're mine and that's it. I'll go make you some breakfast, it's almost eight." Gavin said leaving the room.

 

As soon as Gavin was gone Zayn broke down crying and pulled at the ropes trying to set himself free but gave up when his wrists began to sting from rope burn. Gavin came back with a tray and began force feeding Zayn oatmeal and toast that Zayn decided it was best to eat if he wanted to get out of that hell hole alive and see his family and friends again.

 

After he was done eating Gavin took the tray with the empty bowl and cup and left the room much to Zayn's relief, all he could think about was his family and Niall; were they looking for him? Did they knew Gavin was the one who took him? How was his mums, Gemma, Harry and his sisters dealing with this? How was Niall dealing with it?

 

He was startled when Gavin slammed the door open then shut it closed after him, he watched with wide eyes as he slowly began removing his clothes then straddled Zayn's naked waist tracing shapes down his stomach.

 

"W-What are you doing?" Zayn asked crying and remembering that night.

 

"I'm gonna claim you again love. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll forget your own name." Gavin whispered on Zayn's ear nipping at his lobe making Zayn want to puke.

 

"N-No! Please, please don't do this. Let me go, I wanna go home! Help! Please somebody help me!" Zayn screamed thrashing around when he saw Gavin slicking up his fingers with lube.

 

"Scream all you want, nobody can hear you!" Gavin yelled laughing.

 

Zayn cried harder when Gavin forced his finger inside of him, he bit his lower lip making it bleed when Gavin forced in two more fingers and began stretching him out, he sobbed and wished he was dead when Gavin slicked himself up and pounded into him making him scream blood curling screams, not even letting him adjust to him. Minutes later Gavin came with a grunt and pulled out of Zayn who was too numb physically, mentally and emotionally to respond when Gavin wiped away his tears and cleaned him up.

 

"See? That wasn't so bad was it?" Gavin asked laughing ans walking out of the room leaving Zayn completely naked and bleeding on the bed.

 

~*~

 

Three weeks had passed and the police had no leads to where Zayn could be and it was beginning to frustrate everybody. Niall was a mess and wouldn't eat or go to school, Liam and Danielle would spend time with him and make him eat and at least take a shower.

 

Harry was looking more and more ill as the days went by waking up feeling nauseous and almost everything he smelled would make him vomit. Anne, Trisha, Gemma and the girls were literally depressed and now they had to worry about Harry too who couldn't keep anything down and Louis was literally freaking out.

 

Trisha was in the kitchen with Harry feeding him and making sure he would actually eat it when the phone began ringing and Harry jumped out of his seat to answer it.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Harry, it's detective Cowell. We found out where Webster has Zayn and we're in our way there." Cowell said.

 

"Oh thank god." Harry said hanging up.

 

"What?" Trisha asked.

 

"They found out where he is." Harry said hugging Trisha.

 

"Call your friends, I'll call Anne, Robin and the girls." Trisha said.

 

Harry called everybody and minutes later the boys and Danielle were outside Harry's house urging him to get in the car telling him they were going to where Zayn was following one of the police cars.

 

~*~

 

Gavin was in the process of drenching the one room cabin with gasoline knowing they were on their way and if he couldn't have Zayn, no one else would. He had made the huge mistake of letting the police know where he was when a nosy passer by had seen him pulling a beat up Zayn by the hair back inside the cabin after washing him down with cold water from the hose.

 

He untied a barely moving Zayn and dragged him to the middle of the room, he lit up a match and threw it far away lighting the room on fire and hugged Zayn close to him who was now struggling to get out of the room.

 

"If I can't have you no one can, you're mine. We'll die together." Gavin screamed chocking Zayn with his forearm trying to hold him down.

 

They heard the sirens outside and Zayn thrashed harder hitting Gavin square in the face setting himself free, he got up and ran towards the door when Gavin tackled him down and tied his arms on the bed post.

 

"I guess you'll have to burn by yourself." Gavin said and ran out of the door leaving a screaming Zayn inside only to fall into a trap with the amount of cops outside the small cabin.

 

Harry and the rest watched how the cabin erupted in flames and Gavin was the only one out, without thinking Niall ran towards Gavin and began punching him over and over before a police officer stopped him.

 

"You can't save him now, he's dead!" Gavin screamed laughing on Niall's face who was crying and struggling against the officer to let him go and rescue Zayn.

 

Harry was about to run inside when the cabin exploded due to a gas stove, shattering all the glass windows and sending debris everywhere. Everything slowed down before Niall, Danielle and Harry let out a blood curling scream, Niall trying to run inside while Gavin was being held down by two cops.

 

"NO. NO.NO!" Harry screamed sobbing.

 

"Harry love, calm down please," Louis begged crying too and holding into Harry who was trying to run inside.

 

"ZAYN, PLEASE NO!!" Harry sobbed before he went completely still in Louis' arms.

 

"Harry? Love? Please somebody help me." Louis yelled and Liam and a few paramedics ran to him.

 

Harry was put on a stretcher and into an ambulance where the paramedics worked on him, minutes later he woke up and began sobbing again on Louis' chest.

 

"Zayn...he's not dead, he's not dead." Harry cried.

 

"I'm so sorry love," Louis said crying, feeling so much pain at losing Zayn.

 

Liam and Danielle were trying to comfort Niall who was on his knees staring at what used to be the cabin but was now rubble, Gavin was now in custody of the police but none of that mattered anymore because Zayn was gone and Niall never had a chance to tell him how much he loved him.

 

Police officers were still searching around the property and just as Niall was about to lose all hope that Zayn could still be alive he heard coughing and an officer shouting 'we found him, he's okay' Niall got up and ran towards the noise to see a coughing Zayn wearing only boxers and covered in black ashes, he ran up to him and hugged him close and was then joined by Liam, Danielle, Louis and a sobbing Harry.

 

"I thought I'd lost you like Doniya and baba!" Harry sobbed.

 

"I'm here to stick around, you can't get rid of me." Zayn said between coughs and a raspy voice.

 

"I love you Zayn, please don't scare us like that again." Niall said trying to wipe the ashes staining Zayn's cheeks black. Zayn froze and stared at Niall before he smiled so big.

 

"I love you too Ni,"


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say that I have nothing against Niall's mum, I think she's a lovely woman.

They say family are the only ones who will always love you unconditionally no matter what, well that's not entirely true. Friends could love you unconditionally to the point where they would do anything for you and then there's your significant other or your soul mate who would look at you like a blind man seeing the sun, the stars, and the moon for the very first time wishing to get a chance to see them every day for the rest of his life.

 

Sandwiched between Niall and Harry accompanied by both families and friends Zayn had never felt that happy to have them all there with him thanking the highest power up there for giving him another chance at life.

 

After Gavin had tied him up to the bed post and left leaving him there trying not to suffocate with the smoke, he began panicking and trying to untie his hands as fast as he could. Seconds later he finally managed to untie them and make a run for it, he had barely gotten out of the cabin when it exploded throwing him a few feet away from it landing on a ditch face first with glass and debris falling all over him.

 

He lay there trying to catch his breath and wrap his head around what had just happened and began crying because he almost died and if he died who was going to take care of his mum and sisters, how would his mum Anne, Harry, Gemma and Robin-his only father figure would have reacted.

 

And Niall, Niall with his beautiful eyes and smile and the way he laughed. What would Niall had gone if he was gone, and he cried harder when he realised how in love he was with Niall and would never had the chance to tell him if he hadn't gotten out of there in time.

 

He wanted to stay there and sleep but he knew he had to get up and go get some help because to be honest, he felt like shit and was so thirsty that not even water from heaven's fountain would be enough to quench it.. He heard men talking about him and knew they were looking for him and crying out in pain he got up and walked up to them who immediately shouted that he was okay.

 

That day had been the most horrifying time of his life but also the happiest because finally Niall had said he loved him and he had said it too. Gavin had been arrested with counts of attempted murder, rape and abduction and Zayn was afraid to go to his trial in two weeks due to what had happened while he was in Gavin's hands, the night after he had been rescued Zayn's family had stayed over at Anne's house since they were still a little bit shaken up by the whole thing.

 

The night after everyone had gone to bed Zayn and Harry had stayed up talking and he couldn't help but tell Harry what Gavin had done to him the first day there and cried the whole entire time while Harry held him close murmuring sweet nothings to calm him down. 

 

The next day, a Sunday, morning Anne and Trisha had surprised everybody with a big breakfast and Zayn being the only one up early on a Sunday morning was pretty much in charge to wake up everybody including three moody girls and one boy.

 

When he got to Harry's room he opened the door and left it that way since he was gonna go back downstairs once Harry was up, he walked over to Harry and began shaking him getting only a grunt and a pillow thrown his way completely missing him as Harry buried himself deeper into the covers.

 

The smell of the bacon was starting to seep into Harry's room and the boy wrinkled his nose in disgust before getting up as fast as he could from his bed and pushed Zayn out of the way to get to the toilet where he vomited the lasagna and cake from last night making Zayn gag but he had to help him by rubbing his back soothingly.

 

"Are you feeling better?" Zayn asked Harry who had big fat tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

"I hate puking, I hate when it comes out my nose," Harry whined.

 

"Should I get Anne?" Zayn asked.

 

"No, I think I'm fi-" Harry began to say before another wave of vomit came out of his mouth and nose. "Go get my mum." Harry cried trying to breathe.

 

Zayn watched Harry go as white as a sheet and sweat like a madman and began panicking then rushed out of the bathroom running to the kitchen where he could hear his mums talking and laughing.

 

"Mumma Anne?" Zayn yelled.

 

"Honey what's wrong, are you okay?" Anne asked rushing over to him and putting her hands on her cheeks.

 

"I'm fine, it's Harry. He's throwing up." Zayn said following Anne upstairs to Harry's room.

 

Harry was sprawled on the bathroom floor breathing heavily with Gemma sitting next to him wiping his sweat off his face with a towel and brushing the hair out of his face trying to soothe him. He began to let out tiny whimpers and got up to vomit one more time before he began crying reaching for his mum like a small child.

 

"Baby what's wrong?" Anne asked rubbing Harry's back.

 

"I don't know, I feel so bad." Harry cried.

 

"Remember he's been feeling ill for the past two weeks," Gemma remainded Anne.

 

"Wait...I feel better," Harry said getting up as if nothing had happened and rinsing his mouth off before brushing his teeth.

 

"Are you okay?" Trisha asked walking in with a cup of water for Harry.

 

"Yeah mum, it was the bacon. It smells disgusting." Harry whined.

 

"But you love bacon Haz, we even fight for the last piece." Zayn said getting worried.

 

"I know but lately some foods look disgusting and the smell is way off," Harry said.

 

"I'll go make you something lighter to eat then." Anne said.

 

"And we're going to the doctor," Trisha said.

 

"Eww, c'mon. I don't wanna go, doctors are stupid." Harry whined wrapping his arms around Trisha's shoulders and placed his head on her shoulder.

 

"We're going and that's it. No arguing mister." Trisha said kissing Harry's temple and Zayn's cheek before walking out of the room followed by Gemma.

 

"You should listen to mum, go to a doctor." Zayn demanded.

 

"What's the point in going to a doctor when I already know what's wrong with me," Harry said going back to bed.

 

"And what's wrong?" Zayn asked getting under the covers with Harry.

 

"I can't tell you...not yet." Harry whispered looking at Zayn with those wide green eyes that made him look so innocent and it made Zayn want to protect him more.

 

"Harry...I'm like your brother-no scratch that, I am your brother. Don't you trust me?" Zayn asked getting completely worried.

 

Zayn knew Harry well enough to know that something was seriously wrong and it was gonna take a while but he knew Harry would cave in and end up spilling everything to him over ice cream, watching Love Actually and crying uncontrollably, if not under those circumstances, zany knew he would still do it while crying or pissed off.

 

"I do trust you Zayn but I need time. I promise I will tell you once I'm ready. Okay?" Harry begged burying his face on Zayn's chest.

 

"Fine, but you better tell me soon." Zayn responded wrapping his arms around Harry.

 

"Louis called last night, said something about a meeting at Niall's. Said Niall's gonna call you today to ask if you want to go." Harry said.

 

"He hasn't called yet but with you guys I always end up knowing things earlier than usual." Zayn said.

 

"S'not my fault Niall's so slow," Harry mumbled.

 

"He's not slow," Zayn said defending Niall.

 

"I'm curious, have you guys even kissed yet?" Harry asked trying not to laugh.

 

"Of course we have," Zayn blushed.

 

~*~

 

Zayn stood outside Niall's house nervous as hell along with Harry and Louis who were acting a little off much to Zayn's taste. Niall had called him earlier asking him if he wanted to go over to his house with the rest of the group and hang out, he wanted to spend time with him as much as he could.

 

They had been dating for three weeks now but due to everything that had happened it felt as if they had been dating less than that, Zayn turned around to look at Harry and Louis and wondered what was wrong with Harry because since yesterday's conversation he had been distracted and more clumsier than ever.

 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the front door to Niall's huge mansion was slammed open and by the weight of a smaller boy throwing himself against him hugging the life out of him.

 

"I missed you." Niall said against Zayn's chest who wrapped his arms tighter around the boy not wanting to let go.

 

"I missed you too." Zayn said kissing Niall on the lips then his left shoulder.

 

"Come in, my mum and brother are here but they should be leaving in a few minutes." Niall said following Louis and Harry with Zayn by his side inside the house.

 

Niall guided them to his room where Liam was already waiting without Danielle and as soon as they entered the room Louis went to sit next to him on the sofa leaving Harry to sit on Niall's desk chair. Liam, Niall, and Zayn exchanged confused glances before shrugging it off.

 

"Nialler! Mum and I ar-oh hi," Greg said walking in Niall's room not expecting the gathering. 

 

"Oh hey Greg, so you guys leaving?" Niall asked.

 

"Yeah. You must be Zayn, I'm Greg, Niall's older brother." Greg said walking towards Zayn and shaking his hand with a warm smile.

 

"Nice to meet you," Zayn said shyly.

 

"Hey everyone," Greg said waving at Louis, Harry, and Liam who waved back.

 

"Niall talks a lot about you. He never shuts up." Greg smiled putting his arm around a blushing Niall.

 

"Don't you have somewhere to be Greg?" Niall asked trying to get rid of him.

 

"Chill, I'm just waiting for Maura." Greg said.

 

Just as Niall was about to answer a petite woman appeared on the doorway glaring at Harry but mostly at Zayn who shrunk into Niall's side.

 

"Hey mum," Niall said

 

"Niall, who is this?" She asked looking at Zayn up and down like he was scum.

 

"This is Zayn, my boyfriend." Niall said smiling and grabbing Zayn's hand to intertwine their fingers.

 

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Horan," Zayn said extending his hand to shake her hand but lowered it again after she just glared at it.

 

"So this is 'Zayn' the boy who works at that restaurant Nandos? Niall what have I told you about associating yourself with these kind of people," Maura glared at both Zayn and Harry.

 

"Mum...please don't be rude. Zayn and Harry are welcome here and Zayn's my boyfriend. Have some respect." Niall said glaring daggers at his mum.

 

"Maura lets go," Greg said grabbing his mum's arm and dragging her towards the door.

 

"I thought I told you to stay away from them Niall. They're not like us." Maura said pushing Greg's arm away.

 

"Leave!" Niall hissed completely pissed off at his mum's behavior.

 

"Stay away from my son Zayn, you're not good enough for him." Maura glared at Zayn who gulped nervously looking at Niall then at Harry who looked ready to kill and Zayn tried not to cry because it wasn't fair.

 

That he was poor didn't meant he was scum and just because he didn't live in a mansion, was born rich, had money to burn, and had to work to help his mother pay the bills didn't make him any less than the people who had money to waste. It was always the same for Harry and himself just because they were struggling economically they had to put up with people who thought of them as criminals and the lowest of the low.

 

"Seriously Maura, just leave," Niall yelled.

 

"Don't talk to me like that. I'm your mother." Maura screeched.

 

"Then don't talk to my boyfriend like that." Niall argued.

 

"Niall...It's okay," Zayn said trying to calm Niall down, he didn't wanted Niall and his mum to fight because of him.

 

"Look lady, just because we don't have money to burn like you do, doesn't mean you're better. C'mon Zayn, we're leaving." Harry yelled getting up from the chair taking Zayn's hand and dragging him towards the door.

 

"Wait guys, she's the one that has to leave, not you." Niall said grabbing Zayn and Harry's hands guiding them towards the bed.

 

"Let's go mother," Greg said completely annoyed.

 

Maura glared at Zayn and Harry again before she left the room with Greg following behind apologising and telling them Maura is crazy and that they were welcomed there any time.

 

"I am so sorry." Niall apologised blushing beet red and wrapping his arms around Zayn's waist.

 

"No, I'm so sorry but your mum is a bitch." Harry said looking down at his lap.

 

"I know and I'm sorry about that, she thinks she's better because she has money." Niall said shaking his head.

 

"Just because we don't have money to throw away doesn't mean we're scum," Harry said.

 

"Would you stop!" Louis yelled interrupting Harry who glared at him.

 

"What? Does it bother you?" Harry yelled back.

 

"Yes! No one here is treating you that way so just shut up already. I don't know what your problem is today and why you're acting like a total jerk but you need to stop it." Louis yelled back getting up from his spot and towering over Harry who kept getting angrier and angrier.

 

Zayn, Niall, and Liam watched them completely surprised because Harry and Louis never fought and they were always attached at the hip. Zayn knew that something was bothering Harry and he had a feeling it had something to do with what Harry was hiding, all three boys watched with wide eyes how Harry was now standing taller than Louis and yelling at him then Louis yelling back.

 

"...because you fucking knocked me up!" Harry yelled and the whole room went still.

 

"I...You...What?" Louis said completely surprised going pale.

 

"Haven't you heard of hermaphrodites? Well I'm fucking one and I'm pregnant. And it's all your fucking fault," Harry yelled and ran out of the room.

 

"What just happened?" Liam asked looking at each other.

 

"Umm, I'm gonna go." Louis said

 

"You're going after him, right?" Zayn asked getting up from the bed and walking towards Louis followed by Niall.

 

"N-No, I'm going home," Louis said and left the room.

 

"I'm gonna go look for Harry," Zayn said pecking Niall on the lips then leaving Niall's house. He knew where Harry was and he had to get there fast, Harry had to explain to him what was going on.


	12. Chapter 11

Zayn made his way through the bushes behind Harry's house already knowing where exactly Harry was. They had found that place in one of their many explorer adventures when they were eight years old, it was a clear grassy area surrounded by bushes and Anne's rose bushes wit h greenery bushes offering protection from the sun making it look like a cave. He heard Harry before he saw him and when he did the sight in front of him broke his heart. Harry was sprawled on the ground with his eyes closed and tears streaming down his temples, his arms wrapped around his lower stomach protectively.

 

"Hazza?" Zayn said sitting next to Harry wiping his tears away with his sleeves.

 

"W-what am I gonna do Z? I can't afford to have this baby. We can barely pay the bills." Harry sobbed turning around burying his face in Zayn's lap.

 

"Don't worry about that Haz, you have me, our family, our friends, you have Louis." Zayn said sounding unsure about Louis.

 

"Did you see how he looked at me after I told him? He thinks I'm a weirdo, a freak of nature. I told him to use a fucking condom but I didn't know I was like this and he said it felt better without one. It was my first time and look what he did to me, I don't wanna see him ever again Zayn, He ruined my life, my future." Harry said not making sense at some points.

 

"How did you find out you're pregnant then? How far along are you?" Zayn asked.

 

"I'm four weeks. I started feeling bad two weeks after you disappeared and at first I shrugged it off but the headaches and nausea wouldn't go away so I just went to the doctor where she told me I'm pregnant." Harry cried again.

 

"But how is that possible Haz, you're a dude with a dick." Zayn asked trying to understand.

 

"They consider it a fucking birth defect Zayn, they don't know why I have inside female parts or how I was able to conceive and still be carrying it when I'm a male. The thing is that I'm not the only one, there are others like me but some never find out because they don't take it up the ass like I did and without protection." Harry explained.

 

"But you're gonna be okay right? This isn't risky for you." Zayn asked completely worried.

 

"Believe it or not others who got pregnant were able to carry it to term without complications, they had height and normal looking babies." Harry said bitterly.

 

"Haz that's great! That means that in nine months you'll give birth to either a baby boy or baby girl." Zayn said enthusiastically but Harry only cried harder.

 

"I-I tried to get an abortion earlier before Louis picked us up to go to Niall's house and I was already there ready for them to take it out but then I thought how much my mums cried for Doniya and I just couldn't do it. Mum Trisha and even my mum lost a child and cried so much and there I was, about to kill my own baby." Harry sobbed.

 

"It's okay Harry, the important thing is that you didn't do it and that little baby is still safe inside of you." Zayn said trying to soothe him.

 

"I thought that if I told Louis I was about to kill our baby he would be mad at me but you saw how he reacted when I told him" Harry hicupped lifting his head up from Zayn's lap and sitting next to him.

 

"I think he's just scared Harry, I think that finding out you're gonna be a father the wah he found out must be scary. He loves you and I'm pretty sure he loves my nephew or niece more than anything." Zayn said.

 

"If he doesn't come see us in the next three hours then I'm assuming he wants nothing to do with us." Harry said crossing his arms across his chest.

 

"Oh Hazza, you'll see he'll be here in less than an hour an-"

 

"HARRY! YOUR BOYFRIEND'S HERE TO SEE YOU!" Gemma screamed from the door.

 

And that was fast." Zayn laughed finishing his sentence.

 

"Oh god, he's probably here to break up with me!" Harry exclaimed panicking and breathing hard.

 

"He won't, that kid went through a lot to finally make you agree to be his boyfriend." Zayn smiled.

 

"How am I gonna tell our family Zayn?" Harry sighed.

 

"Just tell them then explain." Zayn answered.

I'll deal with that later, I'm gonna go see Louis." Harry said getting up and crawling out of the bushes towards the back door leaving Zayn who was answering a text from probably Niall since he was smiling like an idiot.

 

Harry walked into thriving room sweating and hands shaking he thought they were gonna fall off at any moment while Louis stood there with blood shot eyes, disheveled hair just looking back at him longingly closing and opening his mouth like a fish.

 

"Let's go to my room." Harry said not showing any emotion at all which made Louis think he had fucked up big time and maybe it was over for them. 

 

Louis followed Harry all the way upstairs to his room and Harry closed the door after him then went to sit down in his bed Indian style covering his stomach with a pillow when he noticed Louis staring at it.

 

"H-How is it even possible?" Louis asked sitting in front of Harry trying to understand how.

 

"Apparently I have a uterus up my ass and you knocked me up." Harry said playing with a loose thread of the pillow.

 

"But..." Louis said completely surprised.

 

"I have female parts okay, it's a birth defect and now I'm pregnant." Harry mumbled too embarrassed to look at Louis.

 

"I'm gonna be a dad...holy shit I'm gonna be a dad. Harry these are great news! How far along are you?"Louis asked bouncing up and down suddenly so excited while Harry look at him like he was crazy.

 

"I'm four weeks along...Louis I have to tell you something." Harry gulped.

 

"Yeah what is it love? Wait...I know, you know the sex?" Louis asked with such a big smile it made Harry's insides twist.

 

"No...not yet. Fuck how do I tell you this. Earlier today before you picked us up I...I tried to get an abortion." Harry confessed watching how Louis' face fell.

 

"What? Y-you didn't right? The baby's okay?" Louis asked trying not to cry.

 

"I'm still pregnant Lou, I couldn't do it." Harry said.

 

"Fuck Harry! Why would you even think about that?" Louis snapped completely furious as Harry started crying again.

 

"I was scared! I can't exactly afford to have a baby right now and I was scared of you leaving me which you almost did- wait, you're not leaving me right?" Harry sniffled.

 

"Of course I'm not leaving you and our baby, I'm not a jerk and don't worry about money. Have you told your parents?" Louis asked wrapping his arms around Harry.

 

"No...I'm scared, what if they kick me out?" Harry cried.

 

"They won't love, I have to tell my parents too." Louis said beginning to freak out.

 

"Are you going to now?" Harry asked.

 

"Yeah...I'll tell you how it went later okay. I love you Harry." Louis said mentally preparing himself for what was coming.

 

"I lobe you too boo." Harry sighed then blushed at what Louis did next.

 

"Hi baby! I'm your daddy Lou and I love you." Louis said talking to Harry's stomach then kissing it before he got up kissed Harry for a few good minutes then left telling him he would call him later.

 

A few hours later Harry walked downstairs to see everybody in the kitchen laughing as he looked at Zayn who nodded encouraging him to just go ahead and tell them once and for all and that no matter what he will always be that by his side. Harry nodded taking a seat observing everybody and discreetly rubbed his stomach where the doctor had told him his baby was located then cleared his throat getting everyone's attention.

 

"I-I have something to tell all of you." Harry spoke, his voice shaking from the nerves.

 

"What is it Haz?" Gemma asked as she braided Saffa's hair.

 

"Before I tell you I want you all to know that it was an accident and I didn't know and that no matter what happens I'm keeping it." Harry said looking around the room.

 

"Harry just tell them." Zayn said walking up to him and standing behind him with his hands on his shoulders.

 

"I'm p-Pregnant." Harry announced looking down at his lap as the room went completely silent.

 

"Is-is it Louis'?" Anne asked holding onto Trisha.

 

"Y-yes. Mum I'm sorry, I swear I didn't know I could get pregnant." Harry pleaded as his eyes filled with tears.

 

"Harry... son we're not mad that you're pregnant, we're just shocked and disappointed that you had unprotected sex." Robin said.

 

"How far along are you baby?" Anne asked.

 

"F-four weeks." Harry answered as Zayn rubbed his shoulders.

 

"And you're keeping it dear?" Trisha asked smiling a little.

 

"Yeah. Earlier today I tried to get an abortion but I couldn't do it and Louis and I agreed to keep it." Harry said looking at her.

 

"Trisha we're gonna be grandmas, we get to have another baby running around the house." Anne said trying not to cry then walking over to Harry crushing him into a hug.

 

"I hope it's a girl." Gemma said from her spot.

 

"Yeah a little girl." Waliyah agreed smiling.

 

"You guys aren't mad? You're not gonna kick me out?" Harry asked wide eyed.

 

"Of course not sweetheart, if any we're just gonna baby you even more." Anne said pinching his cheeks.

 

"Is Zaynie gonna have a baby too?" Saffa asked as Zayn blushed a deep red.

 

"Of course not, it's just Harry." Zayn said.

 

"I hope you and that boy Niall are using protection." Trisha warned raising her eyebrows at his son.

 

"Mum! We haven't even some that." Zayn shrieked blushing harder.

 

"Mummy Trisha leave Zaynie alone." Gemma giggled winking at Zayn.

 

"Has Louis rd his parents?" Robin asked.

 

"He was on his way to tell them, I hope everything goes okay." Harry sighed.

 

"Don't stress out too much love, it's bad for the baby." Trisha said and Harry nodded trying to calm down.

 

A few uninterested their was a knock on the door and like they had always done both Zayn and Harry immediately got up to race to get to the door but Harry was immediately stopped by Robin before he could even get a few inches away from the chair.

 

"Dad come on I can't let him win." Harry whined.

 

"Harry...son you're pregnant and you need to take care of yourself and your baby. You can't just run to the door behind Zayn where I know you'll shove each other to get to the door first." Robin explained.

 

"Oh...Sorry." Harry said blushing.

 

"Haz, Louis is in the living room asking for you." Zayn said walking back into the kitchen. 

 

"Hey Lou. How did it go?" Harry asked as soon as he saw Louis sitting on the couch.

 

"They...they kicked me out Harry." Louis mumbled looking down at the floor.

 

"What? Why? Is it because of me?" Harry asked tearing up. 

 

"No. I thought it was going to be okay since mum and dad seemed okay but then my dad kicked me out for being irresponsible and not using protection. Said I needed to learn responsibility and that I have to find a place to live and get a job, they'll still deposit money in my account but I can only use it to pay half of the bills, food and the other half for you and the baby." Louis sighed.

 

"Move here with me." Harry said.

 

"Haz...I can't do that, what are your parents gonna say." Louis said.

 

"If we tell them you're gonna pay rent and help with the bills and food then maybe they would let you stay." Harry suggested.

 

"...I don't know lobe." Louis said looking at Harry. 

 

"I bet they will, hold on...mum, dad could you come here for a minute!" Harry yelled and soon Anne and Robin walked in with confused faces.

 

"Hi Louis. What's going on?" Anne asked.

 

"We need a favor. Louis got kicked out of his house and I was wondering if you would let him move in with us? He'll help pay rent, bills and food. Please." Harry pleaded.

 

"What happened?" Robin asked.

 

"My parents said I need to learn to be responsible so they kicked me out. Told me to find a place to live and get a job." Louis said completely embarrassed.

 

"Well...we don't mind if you stay. As for helping out we'll discuss it later, Robin already found a job but we'll discuss it later." Anne smiled.

 

"Thank you so much." Louis sighed.

 

"No problem love, why don't you take your stuff up to Harry's room...if you have anything with you." Anne said.

 

Louis left then quickly came back with two suitcases and with Zayn's and Harry's help be quickly unpacked everything, be then was introduced to all the family who welcomed him with open arms as one of their own.

 

~*~

 

Zayn and his family decided to go back to their house feeling a little bit more safe since Gavin was in jail and in two weeks he'll start trial and if found guilty which of course will happen he could spend the next twenty years in jail or more. He found himself smiling when an idea popped into his head, he quickly grabbed his phone and began texting Niall.

 

Zayn: Hey :)

 

Niall: Hey you! ;)

 

Zayn: I know it's late but do you wanna hang out?

 

Niall: I'm on my way to pick you up. Love you. Xx

 

Zayn: I love you too.

 

While he waited he changed clothes and let his mum know that he will be with Niall, twenty minutes later Niall was already waiting for him outside.

 

"Hi love!" Zayn smiled giving him a sweet kiss on the lips.

 

"Where do you want to go?" Niall asked.

 

"Wherever you want to." Zayn responded as Niall grabbed his hand to kiss it.

 

They ended up in a field nearly outside the city where the shinning moon gave them enough light as they sat in the car just talking. They don't know how it happened or who started it but Zayn found himself in the backseat on top of Niall both of them completely naked as Zayn slowly thrusted in and out of Niall as they tried to stay quiet. Niall had found lube and condoms Louis had forgotten there when Niall had let him borrow his car and he thought that maybe that's why he hadn't used any with Harry because they were in his car.

 

Now that he thought about it it all had started when Zayn found them on the glove compartment and had started teasing Niall endlessly, Niall had looked at him and out of nowhere he pounced on Zayn as he kissed him eagerly. They had quickly removed their clothes and jumped into the backseat and as they both came at the same time all Niall could think was 'wowwowwow' when Zayn collapsed on top of him exhausted and breathing hard.

 

"Wow!" Niall panted.

 

"Yeah...that was awesome." Zayn nodded pulling out and getting rid of the condom not noticing a little detail.

 

"I love you." Niall smiled.

 

"I love you more."

 

They quickly pur their clothes back on and drove back to town where they made out for fifteen minutes parked in front of Zayn's house, that night Zayn finally went to sleep with a smile on his face for the very first time in weeks.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what's about to happen sounded so good in my head and I planned this a long time ago but as I was writing it I wasn't so sure anymore but I still went ahead with it. Hope you guys like it and please don't hate me. I also want you all to know that I have nothing against Niall's mom, she's a lovely person but the way she is is for the sake of the story.   
> Please enjoy.

*Two weeks later.*

 

"Gavin Webster, I hear by find you guilty of attempted murder, rape, and kidnap against the citizen Zayn Malik and many others. I hear by sentence you to life in prison. You will hereby remain in the custody of the sheriff in the London maximum security prison for execution of this sentence. Case dismissed." The judge declared.

 

"All rise." A man said then the judge left the room as Zayn cried silently in his mums arms.

 

The last few hours had been torture as Zayn had to declare everything Gavin had done to him while he was held against his will then having to listen to Gavin as he shouted at him about how he had wanted it and how much of a cockslut he was while Robin had to be held back by Louis and Niall. Gemma had stayed with Saffa and Waliyah since they couldn't attend and hear what Gavin had done to their brother Zayn.

 

"Don't think this is over Zayn. I love you and I'll be coming back to get you." Gavin shouted as he was being dragged away by two bulky police officers.

 

"Don't listen to him baby, you're gonna be okay. He's never coming back, he's out of your life for good." Trisha said huffing a sobbing Zayn close to her chest while Anne rubbed his back.

 

"W-What if he takes me again?" Zayn hicupped.

 

"He won't baby." Anne said holding back the tears.

 

A lot had happened in the last two weeks, Louis had gotten a job at Nandos replacing Harry who wasn't happy at all when Louis insisted that he needed to stop working so much and focus in school and growing a healthy baby and Anne, Gemma, and Trisha had agreed with him. Anne had gotten annoyed at Harry when he wouldn't stop rolling his eyes saying that they were gonna get stuck like that if he didn't stop doing it.

 

Zayn and Niall's relationship kept getting stronger and stronger and they couldn't be more happy even though Niall's mum absolutely hated it and insisted that Niall needed to break up with him and find someone worth it, someone with money and a future like she had put it and Niall only did his best to ignore her and instead spent his day either at Harry's and Zayn's house.

 

After Gavin's trial a whole month had passed and Niall's world came crashing down around him as he cried in the doctor's office and he now knew how Harry had felt that day, he desperately needed to talk to Harry and knowing that he would be alone at his house since everyone else was working he immediately headed over there.

 

"Harry I need help." Niall said as soon as Harry had opened the door still in his pajamas.

 

"Ni, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Harry asked pulling Niall into his house leading him towards the living room where he sat down next to him.

 

"I...Are you alone?" Niall asked looking around.

 

"Uh...Yeah, Louis and Zayn get off at seven tonight. Why?" Harry asked eyeing Niall suspiciously.

 

"I'm pregnant." Niall wailed covering his face with both of his hands as his shoulders were shaking violently. 

 

"What? Niall are you sure?" Harry asked hugging him.

 

"Yes, I don't understand how if we only did it once but I swear we used protection an-fucking hell!" Niall shouted.

 

"What is it?" Harry asked.

 

"That fucking condom was useless, we found it in the car where it had been there for who knows how long and you're not supposed to leave them in the car." Niall yelled crying harder.

 

"Okay Ni, first of all you need to calm down, it's not good for the baby if you're getting all worked up. Calm down." Harry said.

 

"I can't calm down! What are Zayn, my brother and my parents gonna say after I tell them I'm knocked up." Niall sobbed.

 

"My parents are gonna disown me, my brother will hate me and Zayn...I don't want to think about what Zayn would do."

 

"I do t think Zayn will get mad. I know he'll be there for both of you." Harry said sympathetically.

 

"You mean it?" Niall asked.

 

"I do. So when are you gonna tell Zayn?" Harry asked.

 

"I need to tell my parents and my brother first." Now said wiping the tears again.

 

"Every thing will be alright Ni, but just in case...if it doesn't you know you have us and you're not alone." Harry smiled.

 

"Thanks Harry. How have you been?" Niall asked.

 

"Pretty good...except for the morning sickness but I'm good." Harry said.

 

"Oh God, how bad are they?" Niall asked already dreading it, so far he had only gotten dizzy and his head and stomach hurt a lot.

 

"Horrible. Sometimes certain odors just trigger it and I hate it." Harry whined.

 

"Seven more months to go." Niall said trying to cheer him up but causing the opposite.

 

"And how many for you, eight? Eight more months to go." Harry cheered sarcastically.

 

"What do you want? I think I would like a boy." Niall said dreamily just thinking about it.

 

"I want a boy too but Louis insists on a girl." Harry said.

 

"He's so smitten!" Niall exclaimed giggling.

 

"Oh yeah, he rally can't wait for it to get here." Harry smiled.

 

"I gotta go Harry but I'll come over later today." Niall said getting up.

 

"Gold luck mate." Harry said.

 

Niall took a deep breath before entering his house and even had to wait outside for a little bit before be finally walked in looking for his family, they were all sitting in the living room chatting when Niall entered.

 

"Dad, mum, Greg? I have something to tell you." Niall gulped taking a seat in front of them.

 

"You finally broke up with that good for nothing?" Maura asked with a big smile.

 

"Maura please!" Bobby snapped while Greg rolled his eyes shaking his eyes then gave Niall a warm smile.

 

"Go on son, what is it?" Bobby asked smiling so big and Niall felt like the worst son ever for disappointing his dad who did nothing but love him and make sure he had every thing he needed and wanted.

 

"I-I'm pr-pregnant." Niall mumbled closing his eyes not daring to look up.

 

"Oh my God Niall that was a good one!" Greg exclaimed laughing hysterically while Bobby was smiling and Maura looked furious.

 

"Who's the father, is it that scum Zayn?!" Maura screamed getting up and slapping Niall across the face.

 

"Mum, are you crazy!?" Greg yelled getting up as fast as he could to stop her from hitting and kicking him in the stomach.

 

Niall lay on the floor as the impact had taken him by surprise sending him down to it while crying wit h one arm wrapped around his stomach and his other hand covering his cheek. He cried harder as his mother kept throwing insults at him and Zayn but what hurt the most was the awful things she was calling his unborn baby and all he could do was wrap hiss other arm around it as if his arms would protect it from the things she was saying.

 

"I don't care how you do it but you're gonna get rid of that bastard you hear me!!?" Maura yelled as Greg held her back and Bobby comforted Niall.

 

"I-I'm keeping it." Niall stuttered looking at his dad begging for help.

 

"No you aren't." Maura hissed.

 

"I am and there's nothing you can do about it. I am eighteen and I can do whatever the fuck I want with my body and its my baby not yours." Niall yelled defending his baby's life. 

 

"Maura just stop." Bobby pleaded.

 

"I don't want that Zayn kid around you Niall!" Maura screamed trying to get Greg to let go.

 

"Mum just control yourself." Greg growled.

 

"I don't care if you don't want him around and you know what. I'm gonna move in with him." Niall yelled not knowing at all what the hell he was saying.

 

"You have two choices Niall. Get rid of that thing and keep seeing Zayn or keep it but lack your stuff and leave with me to Ireland. And trust me when I say this, if you don't do as I say I will find a way to get rid of it." Maura threatened and Niall began crying.

 

"You can't make me do that." Niall whimpered.

 

"Trust me I will. You choose Niall, your baby and Zayn." Maura said.

 

Niall's chest hurt and his heart was breaking into millions of pieces, he wanted and needed to protect his unborn baby but at the same time he loved Zayn with all his heart and didn't wanted to let him go. He cried harder as he made his decision gently wrapping his arms around his stomach and begging his baby for forgiveness because be never wanted to do what he had in mind.

 

"W-When do we leave?" Niall whispered looking down at the floor as his vision got blurrier and blurrier.

 

"In three hours. Pack all your stuff and give me your cell phone." Maura said.

 

"No!" Niall yelled.

 

"Give. Me. Your. Damn. Cell. Phone." Maura hissed extending her hand, Niall gave it to her unwillingly and watched as she went through it, tapped on the screen then threw it on the floor stepping in it smashing it into pieces.

 

"Have you lost your mind?" Bobby yelled holding Niall close to his chest.

 

"Say whatever you want to say, I don't care." Maura said.

 

"I'm not letting you take him." Greg said letting go of her.

 

"You want that baby to actually come into this world? Then don't fight me Greg, think about that baby when that scum comes here looking for Niall wanting to know why they're over before you tell him what's going on. Hurry up and pack Niall." Maura glared walking away.

 

"You're not going anywhere son." Bobby said as Greg nodded furiously.

 

"I have to. You know her, she's gonna hurt my baby." Niall sobbed.

 

"I won't let her." Greg said hugging Niall.

 

"I have to protect it, as soon as he or she is born you have to go get us okay?" Niall whispered to Greg.

 

"I will." Greg cried.

 

"I'm gonna write a note to him and if he comes looking for me can you give it to him?" Niall asked wide eyed.

 

"Hurry up and do it while she's packing." Greg said.

 

Niall hurried up and wrote a note giving it to Greg who hid it and quickly packed his stuff. Soon enough he was in the car on his way to the airport and cried when they drove by Zayn's neighborhood then the restaurant where he knew Zayn was still working with Louis. Louis who unlike Zayn would get to meet his baby and Harry who was lucky to have Louis and have their baby together while he was being taken away from Zayn by his crazy mother who no doubt would hurt them. Hours later he found himself landing in Ireland but he wasn't in Mullingar, he was in Dublin and he knew now neither his dad and Greg knew where be was now.

 

~*~

 

"I'm so tired." Louis groaned heading to the locker room to retrieve his stuff after a long day at work.

 

"Yeah me too." Zayn smiled taking his phone out and checking it, his smile faded quickly and unshed tears burned his eyes.

 

"Mate what's wrong?" Louis asked then took the phone after Zayn had failed to answer and read the text.

 

"He broke up with me. Lou, he broke up with me and I don't know why. What did I do wrong?" Zayn whimpered looking at Louis.

 

"Zayn...He just said 'it's over' maybe if you go to his house and talk to him he'll tell you what's going on. Do you want me to drive you?" Louis asked and quickly took his and Zayn's stuff and dragged along an unmoving Zayn towards the car.

 

"He probably doesn't want to see me, let's just go home." Zayn said wiping the tears away.

 

"No, you're going in there and talk to him." Louis insisted.

 

Zayn slowly got out of the car and walked up to the front door ringing the doorbell with shaky hands, he heard loud steps then someone slamming open the door. As soon as Greg saw it was Zayn He yanked him inside and wave to Louis to come inside once he saw it was him inside the car and told them to sit down in the living room and Zayn couldn't help but notice Greg had been crying and the house was eerily silent. 

 

"Umm, it's Niall here?" Zayn asked.

 

"Mum forced him to leave England wit h her, and that text wasn't him. He left this for you." Greg said handing Zayn a white envelope.

 

He immediately opened it noticing the tear stains and crossover words with dark tint.

 

Zayn,

I didn't sent you that text. I love you too much to ever do that please believe me. I don't know how to tell you this and I'm scared of what your reaction might be and if after this you want to move on and forget about me then I'll understand.

Zayn I'm pregnant, I'm not lying, I just found out today. I told my family and mum didn't took it too well, she made me choose between you and our baby and I just have to protect it, I'm sorry. I have to protect our baby and km sorry I had to leave you, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to fight for both of you, for us.

 

She threatened to get rid of our baby no matter what it how if I didn't go with her but I promise that as soon as I hive birth and I know he or she is safe I'll come back, Greg promised to help and come get us. I love you Zayn, I love you and I promise we'll see each other again.

 

I love you, 

Niall.

 

By the time Zayn was done reading the note he was a crying mess, he got up and ran out of the house with Louis and Greg following behind stopping when they found him halfway across the car sitting on the ground crying, shoulders shaking violently. Niall was hone, their baby was gone and he didn't even get the chance to see Niall one more time and all because his mum hated him for being poor. 

 

"Zayn..." Louis said sitting next to him.

 

"W-Where did she took him? Tell me, just please tell me!" Zayn yelled at Greg.

 

"Ireland. I thought they were going to Mullingar but I called my grandma and she said she hasn't seen or heard from them, I tried calling mum but sharing answer and Niall doesn't have his phone. Dad lost all contact and we don't know where she took them, dad's trying to find them." Greg said taking a seat next to Zayn.

 

"No, no ,no, I have to find him." Zayn mumbled then began sobbing when he realized he didn't had the means to go after him and for the first time on his life he hated being poor, he hated his lifestyle, he had lost Niall and their baby for being poor.

 

He got up as fast as he could and ran without directions ignoring Louis and Greg's shouts telling him to go back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	14. Chapter 13

*Four months later*

 

"I'm going out mum!"

 

"Out where?"

 

"Out."

 

"Zayn you know we're about to go have dinner over at Anne's place." Trisha said eyeing Zayn up and down.

 

"Well can't you excuses me? I don't have to be there at all times." Zayn snapped rolling his eyes.

 

"No I can't, not this time. You better not leave, we're gonna go in ten minutes." Trisha said.

 

"I don't care because I'm not going." Zayn yelled.

 

"I'm tired of your attitude and you're going whether you like it or not. I really don't get you anymore. I don't get why you never hang out with Harry, Liam and Louis especially Harry. He misses you Zayn, he just wants his brother back." Trisha said walking over to Zayn wrapping his arms around his waist.

 

"I just-I can't stand seeing them so happy waiting for their daughter to be born while I have nothing. They have a daughter on the way, what do I have? I have nothing mum." Zayn confessed.

 

"Oh sweetheart. I know it's hard but he promised he would comeback, four or five more months and they'll come back." Trisha said.

 

"They won't mum...they're not coming back and you know it, I lost Niall and my baby. A bab h who will grow up without me and I'll never get to meet him or her, my child will never call me daddy and it hurts, it hurts so much." Zayn said beginning to cry finally letting all the pain out.

 

"Just let it out baby, let it out." Trisha whispered and held him tight until he stopped crying and told her he was ready to go.

 

The first thing that Zayn saw when he walked in on Anne's house was a heavily pregnant Harry waddling towards him then hugging him as much as he could since his belly got on the way and all Zayn could do was hug him back and repeat over and over how sorry he was for abandoning him.

 

"That's for ignoring me for four months you ignorant jerk." Harry glared smacking him in the back of his head then walked away tearing up.

 

"Mood swings, you'll get used to it." Louis shrugged putting his arm around his shoulders walking him to the kitchen where everybody else was.

 

The last four months had been hell for Zayn not knowing where Niall and their baby were, Greg and Niall's dad were trying to find them but it was almost impossible because Maura had taken out a large amount of money in cash, cancelled her credit cards and had gotten a new phone. After he had run away from Niall's house Harry had found him in their place crying his heart out then comforted him as much as he could after he had told him what had happened. Zayn had screamed that if he wasn't poor and having to work at nandos to support his family then Niall would still be there with him.

 

As the days went by Zayn slowly drifted away from everybody especially Harry when he started showing and who tried so hard to be there for him but Zayn no longer cared about anyone or anything other than Niall and their baby. He had quit his job at nandos convincing Louis to quit with him because that shitty job wasn't enough and both had gotten a job at the Tesco unloading boxes and surprisingly they were both happier since it paid more than their old job. Louis wasn't too sure about quitting but then did when his parents completely stopped giving him money and he desperately needed money to pay the bills, support himself, Harry and their daughter since he refused to let Anne and Robin pay for his stuff.

 

Harry did what he could and since he had stopped going to school and was now taking online classes he would sometimes babysit the little kids around their neighborhood who were completely enamoured with him and his ever growing belly. Bot Zayn and Louis would start working every day at six after school and get at ten and Zayn would sometimes work extra hours until midnight not caring if his mum's and Harry, Louis, Gemma and even Liam disapproved. He had lost Niall and their baby because he was poor and now that he thought about it he knew that if he wanted them back he needed to work harder and save more money to be able to support them and give their baby every thing.

 

"Zayn, sweetheart!" Anne exclaimed rushing to hug him forgetting about the food.

 

"Hi mummy Anne." Zayn said shyly, embarrassed that he had ignored her for a long time.

 

"Oh I've missed you darling, how have you been?" Anne asked running her thumbs over Zayn's cheeks.

 

"Okay." Zayn answered.

 

"No, I dint want the fucking water." Harry snapped at Louis from across the room.

 

"You need to drink more water Harry, all you drink is Apple and orange juice. Combined!" Louis insisted offering the glass to Harry.

 

"S'not my fault that's all I crave, I can't have bacon anymore because your daughter hates it." Harry said beginning to cry again and then Louis was hugging him and comforting him.

 

"Are they always like that?" Zayn asked completely amused.

 

"Ugh you should hear them in the morning Z." Gemma whined reaching to hug him.

 

"Is it really that bad?" Zayn asked.

 

"Yes...one time Harry argued overnight cat, Louis wouldn't let Dusty sleep on Harry's stomach like he used to and Harry yelled at him that if he hated the cat then then that meant he hated him and the baby too." Gemma said looking over at Harry who was still crying.

 

"Niall's five months already." Zayn said looking at Harry's stomach then back at Gemma and Anne.

 

"You'll see him again love." Anne said running his back.

 

"What if I don't, what if I never do and I never meet our baby? It's been four months already and I don't know anything about them, Greg and Mr. Horan are still looking but I already gave up." Zayn said through wet eyelashes.

 

"No, don't ever give up Zayn because if you do I'll kick your ass." Gemma threatened making Zayn laugh a bit..

 

Zayn turned to look at Harry who was still being comforted by Louis, he made his way over to them and sat down next to Harry who immediately looked up and gave him a watery smile and unconsciously rubbed his stomach. Zayn's eyes flickered down to it and his eyes began to sting with tears but quickly smiled when Harry wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

 

"He'll come back Zayn." Harry whispered moving to hug him and Zayn smiled when he felt Harry's baby kick against his stomach.

 

"Drink your water HazzaBear, for me." Zayn pleaded and Harry took the glass drinking the water.

 

"Uh, I beg you to drink the water and you don't but when Zayn asks you you do it. I see how it is." Louis glared playfully trying not to laugh.

 

"You know I love you Lou." Harry said with heart eyes. 

 

"How have you been?" Zayn asked.

 

"Getting fatter every day...but three more months and she'll be here." Harry said smiling like a kid before Christmas.

 

"I'm sure she'll be a beautiful baby girl. My niece!" Zayn said putting a hand on his stomach.

 

"Wanna know how we named her?" Louis asked looking overly excited.

 

"I would love to." Zayn agreed.

 

"Bethany Sophia. I picked Sophia and Harry picked Bethany." Louis said smiling.

 

"I actually lime the names. What about her last names?" Zayn asked.

 

"Tomlinson-Styles." Harry confirmed.

 

"Dinner's ready!" Anne shouted and Harry winced.

 

"Mum you startled Bethany." Harry giggled.

 

"Oh I'm sorry baby girl." Anne said walking over to Harry to touch his stomach.

 

They ate and talked at the same time over all the good things that had happened in the last four months and for once Zayn was able to laugh and not think about the situation he was in too much. Even though it was a saturday Zayn and Louis still had to go to work at nine to unload boxes until two in the morning since the store had to restock for the busy Sunday and still have enough merchandise for Monday. 

 

Unloading boxes almost everyday had given them a boost in the muscle department and Harry couldn't keep his hands off of Louis making Gemma listen to her iPod on full blast to keep herself from hearing them since her room was closest to theirs. Glancing at the clock Zayn saw that they still had three hours to get ready then focused his attention back to his chocolate cake when he felt his cellphone vibrate and pulled it out of his pocket furrowing his eyebrows at the unknown number.

 

"Who is it honey?" Anne asked.

 

"I don't know mum." Zayn said thinking about not answering.

 

"Well answer it baby." Anne smiled.

 

"Hello?" Zayn carefully said as everybody went back to their own conversations.

 

"Amelia tell me if she's coming." Zayn heard the low raspy voice whisper then a female voice saying okay.

 

"Hello, who is this?" Zayn asked getting annoyed.

 

"Zayn...It's me baby, it's Niall." Niall said shakily.

 

"Niall? Niall where are you?" Zayn frantically asked standing up catching everyone's attention at the mention of Niall's name.

 

"Zayn I don't have much time but I just wanted to tell you that I'm okay and...our daughter's okay. I lobe you so much Zayn." Niall said and Zayn could hear he was crying and scared.

 

"Our daughter? It's a girl? Tell me where are you." Zayn said crying again.

 

"Fuck, shit! Ni hang up she's coming!" Zayn heard a female voice say in the background.

 

"Nina Aoife. I promise we'll see each other again. I love you Zayn." Niall hurriedly said.

 

"I love you too." Zayn said before Niall hung up.

 

"Where is he?" Louis frantically asked.

 

"A girl. Nina Aoife. My little Nina." Zayn mumbled letting the tears fall free down his face.

 

"What?" Robin asked confused.

 

"My daughter. A girl. I'm gonna have a baby girl and Niall named her Nina Aoife." Zayn said this time louder looking up at every body with teary eyes.

 

"Oh baby, Trisha another granddaughter." Anne said hugging Zayn tightly with Trisha following after.

 

"Did you know Nina is a Muslim name and it means gracious one?" Trisha said.

 

"And Aoife means beautiful. I saw it while I was looking up names." Harry smiled and Zayn smiled bigger.

 

"Did he told you where he is." Louis asked.

 

"No, someone named Amelia was there looking out for his mum and he didn't had time to tell me where he was. Just said he and our Nina were okay." Zayn explained.

 

"We gotta call Greg and Mr. Horan." Louis said taking out his cell phone and walking out of the dinning room.

 

"Gemma, Saffa, we get two nieces." Waliyah said shaking both of their shoulders.

 

~*~

 

"What are you two doing?" Maura asked looking at them suspiciously.

 

"Nothing. Amelia was just telling me a funny story about penguins." Niall easily lied to her face not feeling guilty at all like he used to.

 

"Yeah...and then it chased me down his habitat trying to murder me, but that's what I get for ignoring the 'no trespassing sign'." Amelia said bursting out laughing with Niall following after.

 

"Okay..." Maura said sitting down on the sofa in front of them with her laptop on her lap.

 

"Thank you." Niall whispered in her ear handing her her cell phone back.

 

"My pleasure Ni." Amelia smiled touching Niall's stomach were Nina was moving.

 

"Niall, what do you think about a princess themed nursery? I bet my granddaughter's gonna love it." Maura said excitedly.

 

"Whatever you want mother. Isn't that what we do around here?" Niall asked glaring at her.

 

"It's for your own good and the baby's. Would you rather have Alleen growing up with a goo d for nothing of a father who will never be able to give her what she deserves." Maura said.

 

"You don't know that! NINA isn't your daughter, she's mine and Zayn's." Niall snapped while Amelia watch with wide eyes getting ready to intervene if necessary.

 

"Again with that forsaken name!" Maura yelled.

 

"You don't get to name her, so what if Nina is a Muslim name. Aoife is Irish and I don't see you complaining about that one." Niall yelled back.

 

"Nina Aoife Horan doesn't sound good." Maura complained.

 

"Nina Aoife Malik does." Niall mockingly smiled.

 

"Niall..." Maura whined.

 

"Mum...You're acting like she's your daughter and she's not. She doesn't belong to you, she belongs to Zayn and j so back the fuck off." Niall said grabbing Amelia's hand dragging her back to his room.

 

Amelia was Niall's childhood friend who had moved to Dublin from Mullingar before Niall moved to Bradford and after two months of Niall being in Dublin she showed up at his house after Maura had call her to use her as a way of convincing Niall to never go back to England and forget about Zayn but she ended up siding with him and wanted to meet the famous Zayn.

 

"I have a plan my dumbass friend. Once little Nina there is a month away from popping out I'm getting you out of here and back to your Romeo, all I have left to do is steal your passport from Maura." Amelia said smiling mischiviously at her amazing plan.

 

"You cunt are the best." Niall smiled hugging her.


	15. Chapter 14

As Zayn unloaded box after box he thought about Niall and their baby girl Nina and how badly he wanted to hear Niall's voice again, he had just called the day before but to Zayn if felt like a century. He wanted to feel her move around just like Louis did with Bethany, he wanted to talk to her and tell her how much he loved her even though he hadn't met her yet.

 

"Those were the last boxes, you guys can go home." Elliot, the man in charge said to Zayn, Louis and a few other guys before leaving.

 

"Wanna go get something to eat?" Louis asked jiggling the car keys on his finger.

 

"Yeah, I'm starving and we should bring it so mums don't have to cook." Zayn smiled.

 

"Zayn I'm scared." Louis said out of nowhere as he was pulling out of the parking lot.

 

"What, why?" Zayn asked frowning.

 

"Bethany's gonna get here in two months and don't get me wrong, I'm so excited and I just can't wait to hold her but I'm scared I'm gonna fuck it up." Louis confessed quickly looking at Zayn then turned his attention back on the road.

 

"You're not gonna fuck it up Lou, Bethany's lucky to have you and Harry as their dads." Zayn said kind of understanding Louis.

 

"Thanks...but what if I drop her?" Louis said thinking of horrible scenarios.

 

"You won't." Zayn reassured him.

 

They ended up going to Nandos to get food and visit Paul since it had been a while since they had seen him. They talked with him as they waited for the food and Paul even said the food was on the house and he congratulated Louis for Bethany and Zayn for Nina. They got home at around dinner time and both Trisha and Anne were happy to know they had brought food since they were feeling a little bit lazy and cooking was something they didn't wanted to do.

 

Louis looked around the dinning room watching Harry, Zayn, Gemma, Waliyah, Safaa, Robin, Anne, and Trisha and smiled to himself knowing that that was his family. He used to never have dinner together with his own family before and after getting kicked out and moving in with Harry he had found it weird at first having to eat together but now he lived for moments like this. He watched as Safaa talked about her day while everyone listened to her with smiles on their faces, the only two people missing in the family were Niall and Nina.

 

"I wonder who Bethany and Nina are gonna look like?" Gemma said after Safaa was done with her story.

 

"Both of my granddaughters are gonna be gorgeous no matter what or who they look like." Trisha said and everyone in the table agreed.

 

"And they're only a month apart." Anne smiled patting Harry's stomach.

 

Niall never called again and Zayn knew he was running out of time to actually be there when she was born and it made him sad and angry at the same time that he wasn't going to be able to be there. Harry at that point was big and ready to give birth at any moment which had Louis on edge because he wanted to be with Harry at all times but he had to work to have money for the baby. It was three in the morning and a Sunday when Louis and Zayn were at work unloading the last two boxes when Louis received the phone call he had been waiting for and was afraid of at the same time. Harry had gone into labour.

 

Zayn drove a nervous and nearly panicky Louis to the hospital where everyone even Liam and Danielle were already there and as soon as he was there he was dragged by a nurse to where they had Harry while he yelled for Zayn and Liam to help him. An hour later he came back with the biggest smile looking like his face was going to split in half as he tackled Zayn and Liam saying he and Harry were now the proud and happy parents of a six pound and ten ounce girl.

 

"She's gorgeous! She looks like Harry but with my hair color and I love her so much." Louis gushed as he guided everyone to where Harry and Bethany were.

 

"Oh my god she's gorgeous!" Gemma exclaimed as she peeked inside the bundle of pink Harry was holding.

 

"No shit Sherlock." Harry said wincing in pain.

 

"Harry Edward watch your mouth!" Anne scolded him smacking the back of his head.

 

"Ow! Mother I just gave birth to your granddaughter and you're already abusing me." Harry poured then turned his attention back on Bethany when she started crying.

 

"Why is she pink, LouLou is little Bethany sick?" Safaa asked about to cry.

 

"No, no, no love, she just looks like that because she was just born." Louis quickly said.

 

"Okay mum Anne can hold her then mum Trisha then Zayn and then...Yeah." Harry said giving Bethany to Anne and smiled when she squeaked as soon as she was out of her daddy's warm arms.

 

"I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry." Anne chanted as she held her, a few minutes later she gave her to Trisha who was nearly sobbing.

 

"Hi Sophia, it's grandma Trisha. Yes I'm gonna call you Sophia my precious baby." Trisha said rocking her back and forth softly.

 

"C'mon mum, let Zayn hold her." Waliyah said thinking that that way she'll have her sooner.

 

"Here you go Z, be careful with her head." Trisha said trying to pass Bethany to Zayn.

 

"I don't think I...I don't wanna drop her." Zayn said trying not to panic.

 

"C'mon Zayn don't be a wimp, she doesn't bite." Harry encouraged him.

 

Zayn nodded and carefully took her in his arms frowning at first but then turning into a smile when she wrapped her tiny hand around his pinky finger. He teared up knowing that if he felt like jelly right now holding her then how the hell was he going to be and feel like once he got to hold Nina in his arms, the baby girl he and Niall had made out of love and that he longed to see even though she still had a month or so left to go before she was ready to come out. He kissed her tiny forehead and gave her to Gemma then wiped away the tears that had escaped and reached over to hug Louis and Harry and congratulate them on the new addition to the family. 

 

~*~

 

"Amelia I feel like I'm fucking going to explode, I swear I can feel her in between my legs." Niall complained as he chewed on the watermelon and rubbed his uncovered eight month belly.

 

"Dude that's fucking gross...do you really?" Amelia said with a disgusted expression then asked with an amazed one.

 

"Yes, did you already stole my passport?" Niall asked pouring chocolate syrup on a cube of watermelon then eating it like it was the most delicious thing in the world.

 

"Nooo...I know where it is though, I saw her looking at it then putting it in her purse." Amelia said stealing a cube of watermelon and the syrup.

 

"What? Just go and grab it and give me my damn syrup back you bitch." Niall glared yanking the bottle from her hands.

 

"Hey this is actually not that bad. I can't just go and grab it because it's always in her purse and you know she's always hogging that huge ugly bag. Honestly, what does she carry in it, it fucking weighs a ton." Amelia complained licking her fingers clean.

 

"Amelia please...I wanna go back before Nina's born, I want Zayn to be there when she's born." Niall said going sad all of a sudden.

 

"Oh honey bunches please don't cry, I don't like watching you cry, it breaks my damn heart." Amelia said wrapping her arms around Niall's shoulders bringing his cheek close to hers ignoring the stickiness around his mouth.

 

"I just don't want Maura around her, she's evil." Niall cried eating more watermelon.

 

"Niall...just because she didn't let you eat raw cookie dough means she's evil, I know what she did was wrong and keeping you away from Zayn is horrible but she was right in not letting you eat it bub." Amelia sighed.

 

"I want Zayn!" Niall sobbed rubbing his stomach where Nina kicked against his hand.

 

"I know, I know. Tonight I'm gonna try to steal it but please don't cry." Amelia pleaded wiping the tears away with her sleeves.

 

"Really?" Niall asked pouting like a small child.

 

"Yes, we just wait until she's dead asleep." Amelia confirmed.

 

"What should we do while we wait for her to fall asleep." Niall asked.

 

"We pack our shit then you go to bed while I do other stuff I have planned." Amelia said smiling mischiviously.

 

As soon as Maura had gone to bed Amelia pulled out two suitcases from under her bed and neatly packed all of their stuff and even though Niall hated it he packed the necessary things for when Nina was born and after they were done she hid them under Niall's bed and went to bed with Niall waiting for the right moment to strike the witch. At around two in the morning she made her way towards her room and carefully opened the door finding Maura passed out and snoring loudly. Amelia stuck her tongue out at her as she made her way to the chair across form Maura's bed where her ugly purse was sitting.

 

As soon as she had the heavy purse in her hand she quickly and carefully fled the room and locked herself in Niall's room while he slept soundly oblivious to the noise as she rummaged through Maura's purse, her eyes widened as she saw the amount of money she had in her purse but ignored it since she didn't needed it as she had already purchased two one way airplane tickets to London and their flight was due to leave at five thirty in the morning.

 

"Bingo!" She whisper shouted once she had found the passport hidden in one of the many secret side bags in the purse only women knew where they were located.

 

She took out Niall's passport and replaced it with a fake one she had made the night before out of construction paper and a picture of Squidward then took the purse back to Maura's room. She thanked the gods that both Niall and her were already dressed and slowly took out both suitcases shoving Niall's passport along with hers in her carry on bag then moved over to Niall to wake him up.

 

"Niall, Niall wake up." Amelia whispered shaking him lightly.

 

"Nooooo...." Niall mumbled pulling the covers over his head.

 

"Niall James Horan! Don't you wanna see Zayn?" Amelia said pulling the covers off of him.

 

"You got the passport?" Niall asked struggling to get up.

 

"Yes I did now we need to leave, our flight leaves at five thirty today." Amelia informed him.

 

Niall helped her with her bag while she carried the suitcases out then gave them to the cab driver that was waiting a block away from the house. Niall gave the house one last look before he nodded and they were gone leaving Maura behind, he couldn't help but smile and snuggle against Amelia knowing that soon he would be with Zayn, his dad, Greg and all his friends he missed so much. They got to the airport at around three thirty in the morning and quickly did all the shenanigans they had to do and now all they had to do was wait to board the plane and leave and while they waited they hoped for Maura to stay asleep at least until six thirty or seven.

 

~*~

 

"I'm so tired..." Zayn muttered as their drove him and his two sisters back home at almost eight in the morning.

 

"Go to sleep once we get there and I'll wake you up at lunch time." Trisha smiled.

 

And that's what he did, as soon as they got back home he took his jeans and work shirt off and jumped on his bed falling asleep immediately. Gemma, Anne, and Robin had had decided to stay with Harry and Louis at the hospital and Zayn and his family had left shortly after Liam and Danielle had. He was dreaming about Niall and whether their daughter was going to be as tiny as Bethany, whether she would have his or Niall's eyes, Harry had told him that he was sure she was going to get his skin color but who knew, for all he knew she could look like Niall and he wasn't going to complain about that. His dream was interrupted by Trisha shaking him awake and thinking it was already noon he opened his eyes smiling up at her.

 

"Is it lunch time already?" Zayn yawned.

 

"No...but there's a man downstairs wanting to talk to the whole family." Trisha said nervously.

 

"What does he want?" Zayn asked quickly getting dressed and heading to his bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth.

 

"He said it had to do with your grandfather. Your dad's dad and that he would explain further once the whole family was there." Trisha explained.

 

"My dad's dad? What does he want, I haven't even met him yet." Zayn said following his mum downstairs, once they were in the living room a tall man in a dark suit as well as both of his sisters were waiting.

 

"How may we help you?" Zayn asked shaking hands then sitting next to his mum and Safaa.

 

"My name is David Johnson and I am, well was your grandfather's Mohammad Malik's attorney." David explained.

 

"Was?" Zayn asked.

 

"Yes, sadly your grandfather passed away last week and since your father Mr. Yaser Malik has passed away as well he has left a will naming you his one and only beneficiary." David said.

 

"Excuse me? Zayn asked not quite grasping the situation.

 

"His beneficiary, you are his beneficiary meaning that at the time of his death which already happened you inherited his fortune. Every thing your grandfather had which is quite a lot assuming his bank account is in the billions plus his properties and businesses are now yours." David explained with a small smile.

 

"So he died and left all his money, properties and businesses to me, all of that is mine now?" Zayn asked him then turned to look at his mum who was nervously looking at the ground.

 

"Your grandfather never approved of my marriage to your father because I wasn't part of their social circle so after we got married he disowned your father, I guess that now that your father's gone your grandfather decided to leave everything to you." Trisha explained.

 

Zayn looked at his mum then at David and his breath hitched when he realized what that meant. It meant seeing Niall and Nina again.


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is almost over, one chapter and an epilogue left. :)

Chapter 15

 

"All you have to do is sign a few documents stating that you'll be taking possession of your grandfather's estate." David explained as he gave Zayn and Trisha his business card.

 

"When would that be?" Zayn asked reading the card then looking at David.

 

"As soon as you want." David said.

 

"Can we do it now?" Zayn asked.

 

"Zayn...I think it can wait." Trisha said misinterpreting Zayn's reasons.

 

"Mum you know this is my chance at finding Niall and our daughter, I will finally have the means to go after them." Zayn pleaded as Trisha's eyes softened.

 

"You want to do it today?" David asked and Zayn nodded.

 

He quickly changed into more appropriate clothes and met David at the office where he worked since he was already eighteen years of age he was able to sign on his own and just like that he had gone from a boy who had nothing to a boy who had everything and could spend money by the thousands and still have enough left to last him a lifetime. 

 

~*~

 

"Tell me again why we have to stay here instead of going straight to Bradford." Amelia whined as she played temple run on her phone.

 

"Amelia...don't be stupid, where do you think is gonna be the first place Maura's gonna go look for me. I'm pretty sure she already noticed we're gone." Niall said looking out the window of their hotel.

 

"She already called forty times and left a bunch of hateful messages and its not even noon yet." Amelia sighed looking at her phone.

 

"We're safe now." Niall mumbled as he rubbed his stomach where Nina had kicked him hard.

 

"Shouldn't you call Zayn? And Niall your c-section was scheduled for next week and I totally overlooked that!" Amelia started freaking out abandoning her phone and pacing around the room.

 

"We'll be in Bradford by then." Niall assured her.

 

That night as Niall lay in bed about to fall asleep he let out a tiny yelp as a small sharp pain assaulted his lower stomach and spine lasting a few seconds before disappearing, thinking nothing about it he fell asleep ignoring what was coming.

 

"Ame-Amelia!! God..." Niall screamed in pain as he tried to get up.

 

"It's four in the morning, go back to sleep." Amelia mumbled scooting away from Niall who was sharing the bed with her.

 

"Fuck you! I would but she-she wants to come out now." Niall cried holding his stomach.

 

"What!?" Amelia yelled bolting up. "It's not time yet, tell her to stay in there."

 

"You think she cares, if she wants to come out she will and oh my God it hurts!" Niall panted.

 

"Okay, okay. Niall calm down and sit here while I get your stuff and call your Zayn, I don't care how he gets here but he's gonna get here." Amelia said as she grabbed a bag and filled it with Niall's stuff then grabbed Nina's bag setting them by the door.

 

"Fuckfuckfuck it feels like she's clawing my insides, I can't do this." Niall groaned taking deep breaths.

 

"That's not what you said when you made her, now suck it up and lets go I know you can do it." Amelia said and smiled sweetly as Niall glared at her while she helped him put his shoes on and a coat.

 

She quickly hailed a cab and told the driver to take them to the closest hospital as the driver's eyes widened when he saw Niall was literally about to give birth in his cab and drove as fast as he could while Niall kept yelling insults at Amelia and some even directed at Zayn. Amelia frantically searched for Zayn's number in her cellphone and sighed in relief when she found it under 'hot stuff' and looked at Niall weird since he had been the one who had added his number in her contacts, how had she never notice it before she had no clue. She quickly pressed the call button on her phone and prayed for him to answer since it was still way too early.

 

"Hello?" Zayn's groggy and annoyed voice answered, he was royally pissed off that he had been woken up that early.

 

"Umm hello, is this hot stuff-I mean Zayn?" Amelia said as she watched Niall squirming around.

 

"Yeah...who is this?" Zayn asked looking at his clock telling him it was a little after four.

 

"Amelia. Listen you have to get up and come to London as fast as you can because your kid's about to come out." Amelia said nervously.

 

"Listen if this is some kind of sick joke you can go-" Zayn started.

 

"I can't do this anymore, she's gonna rip me apart and its all Zayn's fault. FUCK YOU MALIK!" Niall screamed from somewhere close to the phone and Zayn was suddenly fully awake.

 

"I'll be down there I'll call you when I get there so you can tell me where he is." Zayn quickly said then hung up after Amelia agreed.

 

He quickly got up and dressed in warm comfortable clothes and washed his face and brushed his teeth while packing a small bag and the necessary items he was going to need. Making sure he hadn't left anything behind he rushed out of his room to his mother's muttering about how he wasn't going to make it in time for her birth, he opened his mother's door thinking that at least he was away from Maura and he was going to get to see him again after almost eight months.

 

"Mum...mum wake up I gotta go." Zayn said shaking Trisha.

 

"Going where love, you don't work today." Trisha said eyeing Zayn's bag.

 

"I don't know how but Niall's in London and his friend just called me to tell me he's in labour and to get there as soon as I can." Zayn explained.

 

"Wait, I'm coming with you. I'm gonna drop the girls off with Gemma." Trisha said quickly getting up.

 

Zayn helped Trisha and bundled Safaa up with her blanket while his mum woke Waliyah up and while Trisha got ready Zayn dropped his sisters off with Gemma who gave him a big hug and told him to be careful on the road and to tell Niall that they're waiting for him back home. They got in the car and drove off, they had three hours to go by before they could get there and not enough time because Zayn knew his daughter would be born at any minute now and he wasn't there with Niall to welcome her.

 

"Mum she's almost here." Zayn said trying not to freak out.

 

"I know love and you're gonna be the best dad and she's going to love you." Trisha answered.

 

***

 

"I said she's not coming out until Zayn gets here, you said he's on his way." Niall said stubbornly.

 

"Dammit Niall, it takes almost three hours to get here from Bradford and she's not gonna wait. You're going in for surgery in an hour whether you like it or not." Amelia said.

 

"But I want him here with me." Niall cried then screamed when another contraction hit him.

 

"I know bub but they need to get her out." Amelia said rubbing his stomach. 

 

The hour passed by too fast for Niall's liking and soon he found himself surrounded by doctors who were preparing him to get Nina out while Zayn drove like a maniac breaking traffic rules he didn't give a flying fuck about, all he wanted was to get there as soon as he could after he had finally accepted the fact that he was never going to make it for her birth. Niall couldn't really focus on what was going on, he could feel a tugging sensation here and there but all he could think about was Zayn and that soon the nightmare of being away from him would disappear.

 

"Just a little bit more Niall, hang on." Dr. Drew said as Niall nodded.

 

"I feel funny mum." Zayn mumbled.

 

"What do you mean?" Trisha asked.

 

"I don't know, it's like I'm happy but I want to cry." Zayn explained.

 

"Here you go daddy." Dr. Drew smiled as he placed a small bundle of pink on Niall's chest as he cried immediately wrapping his arms around her.

 

Niall lifted his head a little to see his small baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket as she cried and wiggled around, he reached to uncover her head revealing a head full of dark hair like Zayn's and an olive skin tone a little pale but olive nonetheless. He held her close to him crying and kissing her forehead. 

 

"I love you sweetheart, Daddy Zayn loves you too." Niall whispered looking at her tiny face as she opened her eyes once revealing a blue that he hoped stay there then closed them again as her dark eyelashes fanned her cheeks.

 

"Niall we have to weigh her and get her ready, we'll take her to your room after we're done." Dr. Drew smiled and Niall nodded handing her over.

 

Niall was taken back to a different room where Amelia was already waiting for him and as soon as the nurses were gone she attacked him with hugs and kisses careful not to hurt him. He smiled lazily up to her.

 

"Nurse told me they're gonna bring Nina at any moment now." Amelia said.

 

"Yeah." Niall mumbled.

 

A few minutes later they brought her in in a plastic bassinet and he was told she could stay there with him. One of the nurses picked her up and gave her to him as Amelia cooed over how gorgeous she was muttering about how she did her names justice. He stared at her while Amelia texted Zayn the address avoiding to tell him she was already there to keep him from crashing or something. She then called Bobby and Greg letting them know were they were to which Greg replied saying that they already knew Niall had gotten away because Maura had called them in hysterics demanding to know where his son and granddaughter were and that they were on their way.

 

"I'm tired, I'm gonna take a nap." Niall mumbled.

 

"It's almost six, go crazy Nialler." Amelia smiled taking Nina putting her back in her bassinet.

 

It was already seven thirty and Zayn had just parked the car and got out followed by his mum who rubbed his back to try and calm him down. He looked at his phone staring at the 'maternity ward, sixth floor, room 619. I'll be waiting outside the door, congratulations!' text that Amelia had sent him earlier. He couldn't wait to get there thank her and see Niall and their daughter. He and his mother made his way and soon he was on the sixth floor walking down the hallway, he began breathing harder when he saw a tall girl with brown hair, blond highlights and blue tips standing outside leaning against the wall.

 

"Amelia?" Zayn asked as the girl turned around smiling widely.

 

"Yes, you must be Zayn and Mrs. Malik. Nice to meet you." Amelia greeted shaking hands with them.

 

"Thank you so much for bringing him back." Zayn genuinely said trying not to cry.

 

"You don't have to thank me. Go, they're waiting for you." Amelia smiled getting out of the way.

 

"Mum..." Zayn said looking at his mum.

 

"You go ahead love, I'll be here." Trisha smiled.

 

Zayn slowly opened the door and immediately noticed Niall sleeping peacefully and a clear plastic bassinet where he could see a pink blanket and tiny arms covered in white sleeves and pink mittens waving around in the air as small noises came from it. He walked closer to it and what he saw stole his breath away, he moved and gently kissed Niall on the forehead who was still too tired to wake up then moved back to stand next to her. He felt tears streaming down his face as he took in her perfect features and dark hair, feeling the urge he gently picked her up in his arms and sat down on a chair with her in front of him. She let out a small cry but quickly quieted down when Zayn began rocking her softly back and forth humming softly to her.

 

He softly brushed her tiny cheek with his thumb feeling the warm soft skin underneath it then brought her forward kissing her forehead then cradled her against his chest with her head resting on his shoulder crying silently as she wiggled around. He moved her back and held her there just staring at her with her tiny button nose a few inches away from his then kissed it smiling at the tiny yawn she let out after. 

 

"I love you baby girl." Zayn said then looked up to see Niall looking at him with his bright blue eyes filled with happy tears.

 

"Hi." Niall said smiling lazily.

 

"Hi...I missed you." Zayn said getting up putting Nina in her bassinet then walking over to Niall kissing him softly then hugging him.

 

"I'm sorry I left you." Niall mumbled against Zayn's chest.

 

"You don't have to apologize love, what matters is that you're both here and I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again." Zayn smiled.

 

"How's everybody back home?" Niall asked.

 

"Harry actually had their baby girl yesterday and they named her Bethany Sophia, they can't wait to see you and Nina." Zayn smiled looking at their daughter.

 

"I can't either but I don't wanna go back to my dad's house, I'm afraid Maura's gonna go there looking for me." Niall said.

 

"You can move in with me if you want to." Zayn shyly said picking Nina up and bringing her to Niall.

 

"Time to feed the little princess." A nice nurse said walking in with a bottle in her hand.

 

"Can he feed her?" Niall asked her pointing at Zayn.

 

"Of course. You must be the other father, the little one definitely has your looks young man." She smiled handing him the bottle.

 

"I-I don't know how to do it." Zayn said looking at the bottle with wide eyes.

 

"Hold her and hold her head up, make sure you don't tilt the bottle too much or she'll get air in and get colics, trust me, it's not pretty." She said.

 

Niall gave Nina to Zayn and cooed over how careful he was with her and watched as he fed her then giggled at how eager she looked when she grabbed the bottle with both of her tiny hands. Zayn smiled down at her wondering how he got so lucky and gotten the perfect boyfriend and a beautiful daughter.

 

"There are two young women waiting outside, should I send them in?" The nurse asked.

 

"It's just my mum and your friend." Zayn quickly said when Niall began panicking.

 

"Yeah." Niall nodded.

 

"Niall love." Trisha said walking in followed by Amelia.

 

"Trisha, I'm so glad to see you again." Niall smiled returning her hug.

 

"Me too. Is that her, oh my God she's gorgeous." Trisha gushed looking at Nina.

 

"Umm Niall...your dad and brother just got here." Amelia smiled.

 

"Really?" Niall asked and soon there was a knock at the door then Greg walked in followed by Bobby who teared up at the sight of Nina.

 

"I missed you Nialler." Greg said wrapping his arms around Niall.

 

"I missed you too, dad, Greg come meet Nina." NIall smiled and Zayn showed her off proudly since she was done eating and had burped her like the nurse had instructed.

 

"I think grandma Trisha should hold you first baby." Bobby said.

 

"Hey there." Trisha cooed as soon as she was in her arms.

 

"Zayn did you signed the documents necessary to claim your estate?" Bobby asked Zayn since he worked in the same office Zayn had showed up the day before and had decided to read over the documents to make sure everything was alright.

 

"Yes, did you prepared the documents I asked for?" Zayn asked shyly.

 

"I'm working on them." Bobby smiled.

 

"What's going on?" Niall asked completely confused.

 

"Well...how do I explain this. Mr. Horan?" Zayn awkwardly said not knowing how to start.

 

"Zayn here is the grandson of Mohammad Malik, he passed away leaving Zayn his only beneficiary meaning he inherited his estate." Bobby explained as Niall's jaw dropped.

 

"Yeah, now mum can't bitch about how he has no money. Zayn is now a multimillionaire, richer than Maura. Ow!" Greg yelped after Bobby had smacked the back of his head.

 

"Manners! What are you teaching your niece." Bobby hissed then smiled when Trisha gave Nina to him.

 

"It's true dad, mum was so unfair." Greg mumbled sadly feeling bad for his mother.

 

"What matters now is that Nina and I get to go home." Niall cheered.

 

"What about you Amelia, haven't seen you in forever." Greg said.

 

"Well now that you're all here and Niall and Nina are safe I have to go to Chicago to join mum and dad." Amelia said.

 

"I'm gonna miss you, thank you so much for helping me and putting up with me all these months." Niall said.

 

"You're welcome." Amelia smiled walking over to him hugging him.

 

"Thank you." Zayn smiled.

 

"I don't know how we'll ever repay you." Bobby said giving Nina to Greg.

 

"You're all gonna make me cry." Amelia whined.

 

Later that afternoon after Trisha, Bobby, Greg, and Amelia had gone to their respective hotels Zayn and Niall lay in the hospital bed with Nina on top of Zayn's chest as he rubbed tiny circles on her back. He smiled when Niall kissed his cheek then Nina's who wiggled at the sensation of Niall's lips on her cheek.

 

"I love you both." Zayn said wrapping his free hand around Niall.

 

"I love you both too." Niall smiled.

 

"Literally everyone's waiting to see you again and meet Nina, mum Anne is so excited and the girls almost left me deaf when they kept screaming at me through the phone." Zayn said.

 

"I can't wait to see them either, I wanna meet Bethany." Niall said.

 

"She's a mini Louis." Zayn giggled.

 

"And this one's a mini Zayn." Niall giggled poking Zayn's cheek. 

 

"We're gonna have to keep all the boys away." Zayn sighed kissing the top of Nina's head.

 

"Yeah, I can see you and Louis scaring them away." Niall laughed.

 

Zayn's lips turned up into a smile then quickly kiss Niall knowing that he was right. He and Louis were going to scare all the boys away from their baby girls because to them they would always be their baby girls no matter how old they got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I didn't cry while typing it, I swear.  
> Thoughts? :)


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is short.

Chapter 16

 

"You sure you have everything Ni?" Zayn asked grabbing Niall's bag while Trisha held Nina.

 

"Yeah. This thing still hurts." Niall complained lightly grabbing his stomach.

 

"You'll be fine love. We should go, we have to get there before it gets dark." Zayn grabbed the bags then helped Niall out to the car while Trisha buckled a sleeping Nina in.

 

After a few minutes Niall was passed out after a long day where he had cried when Amelia had to go back to Chicago and Amelia saying that she would never cry ended up sobbing on his shoulder. Maura had tried to see Niall but Zayn and Bobby didn't allow it and Niall didn't want to see her at the moment saying he was still angry at her. Zayn of course was over the moon with his daughter who had him wrapped around her little finger and had to endure endless teasing from Greg telling him he was whipped and that Niall was gonna have to be the strict dad because there was no way Zayn would scold her. His mum Anne, Gemma, and his other two younger sisters had made him sent them a picture of both Niall and Nina in exchange for one of Bethany who was already home and who Louis always showed her off. Louis' family had gone to meet her and had asked Louis to go back with them but Louis had refused telling them that he was home.

 

"We're here Niall." Trisha said getting out of the car to help him out.

 

"Prepare yourself because they will swarm you." Zayn giggled taking Nina out getting a good hold of the car seat and got ready to pull it above his head if it was necessary.

 

"We're home!" Trisha yelled walking into her house seeing everyone sitting down with big smiles on their faces.

 

"Let me see my granddaughter." Anne spoke getting up to see Nina.

 

Zayn carefully took her out of her car seat and gave her to Anne, Nina started crying but eventually calmed down in her arms feeling warm and comfortable.

 

"Nialler, so glad you're back." Harry smiled holding a tiny baby in his arms.

 

"Thank you, can I hold my niece?" He asked sitting next to Harry who gave Bethany to him. "You're a gorgeous one." Niall cooed watching Bethany sucking on her thumb.

 

Anne gave Nina to Harry and both fathers sat down talking about their babies differences. While Nina had raven dark hair, blue eyes, Zayn's lips and nose as well as his olive skin tone, Bethany was like a copy of Louis with her chestnut straight her, Louis' nose and cheekbones only getting Harry's eye color and lips, and a beautiful creamy skin color. They heard the sound of a camera and looked up to see Gemma taking a picture of them then showing it to Zayn and Louis.

 

"Now that everyone's here, I would like to say a few words." Zayn smiled standing in front of his whole family.

 

"We're listening son." Robin smiled from his seat.

 

"Well, as you all know the estate my grandfather left me...I decided to do something. I want to share it with all of you. My three sisters each will get a percentage as well as a percentage for both Harry and Louis and another for Niall and I, also he left many businesses that need to be managed so I thought that maybe mums and Robin could help. In the end it all stays in the family." Zayn explained.

 

"Well...that's very generous of you Z, but are you sure you want to share what your grandfather left you with us." Harry asked exchanging babies with Niall.

 

A hundred percent sure, I already started doing it legally. Your family is my family and you have all been with us through every thing, you deserve everything." Zayn said trying not to cry remembering his father and older sister.

 

"We really appreciate it love." Anne said. 

 

"We need to go, Bethany here is ready for bed." Louis announced helping Harry up. Followed by everyone else leaving kisses and hugs behind.

 

Since they only had three rooms in their house Niall had to stay with Zayn in his room with Nina in a bassinet on Zayn's side so he could get to get easier seeming as Niall was still sore and Zayn didn't wanted him in pain. Nina would wake up every few hours hungry, with a soiled diaper or just wanting a cuddle from his daddy to which he would gladly give out observing the way she would clutch his shirt on her tiny fist like if she was making sure he would not go anywhere. After she had fallen asleep he put her back in her bassinet and went back to bed with Niall.

 

"Morning Z." Niall smiled snuggling closer to Zayn.

 

"Morning," Zayn mumbled wrapping his arms around Niall and closing his eyes again to continue sleeping but Nina had other plans.

 

She began whimpering and soon it turned into a full on crying kicking her legs and arms until Zayn picked her up and placed her down on his chest rubbing her back then chuckled when she grabbed his nose and pulled on it.

 

"I think she's hungry, stay here with her and I'll go make her a bottle." Zayn placed her in Niall's arms who began singing to her.

 

As soon as Zayn entered the kitchen he noticed it was already eight in the morning and busied himself preparing his daughter's bottle blushing when his mum walked in and cooed over how cute he looked making breakfast for Nina. He was almost done when someone rung the doorbell startling him and apparently Nina since he could hear her cries coming from his room. He went to open it still shaking the bottle to get rid of the dry small lumps at the bottom of it then froze when he saw who was at the door.

 

"What are you doing here?" Zayn asked setting the bottle down trying to ignore Nina's cries and the way Maura tensed up when she heard them.

 

"I just want to see Niall and...Nina." Maura shifted her weight on her right leg avoiding Zayn's eyes.

 

"Why, so you can take them away from me because according to you I'm a good for nothing with no future?" Zayn glared trying to close the door but stopping when Maura mumbled a small 'please'.

 

"...come in." Zayn sighed moving over to let her in guiding her to towards the living room.

 

"Honey, who was at the door." Trisha asked walking in and stopping on her tracks when she noticed a woman sitting on her couch.

 

"Mum...this is Mrs. Horan, Mrs. Horan this is my mother Trisha." Zayn introduced them awkwardly.

 

"What do you want here, don't you think you've done enough?" Trisha glared remembering everything Maura had done and said.

 

"I just want to say goodbye to Niall and meet Nina, that's all." Maura mumbled looking down.

 

"Zayn what's taking you so lo-mum? What are you doing here?" Niall asked trying to hide behind Zayn.

 

"I-I came to say goodbye, I'm staying in Ireland and I know you won't be going back there so I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything and ask you to please let me see her at least once." Maura begged and Niall immediately nodded silently asking Zayn to bring her down.

 

Zayn dragged his feet all the way back to their room where Nina was in her bassinet with a pacifier in her mouth. He gently picked her up covering her with a blanket and kissing her forehead wanting nothing but to keep her away from her. He walked downstairs and handed her to Niall before leaving the room to give them some privacy but still careful just in case she tried something.

 

"She's gorgeous Niall." Maura mumbled looking down at her who yawned and that's when Maura began crying.

 

Mum..." Niall whispered.

 

"Call Zayn baby." Maura whispered not taking her eyes off of Nina.

 

I just wanted to apologize to you, I treated you horribly when you didn't deserved any of it. Take care of Niall and this beautiful baby girl, she's precious and you have to protect her." Maura said then gave Nina to Zayn grabbing her purse and walking out of the house as fast as he could ignoring Niall's calls but Zayn could see her shoulders shaking. 

 

"Mum...Zayn she left." Niall whimpered.

 

"Don't cry, we can go see her and I promise you'll see her again." Zayn reassured then quickly brought the bottle to Nina's mouth when she cried.

 

Niall found out that Maura had gone back to Ireland and lived in a small house in Mullingar where she had started all over again. Zayn and the rest of the guys had started Uni while Trisha, Anne and Robin worked in one of his grandparents's businesses that Zayn along with, Harry and Gemma would take over once they were out of school. Niall visited his dad and brother as much as he could when he had time and sometimes they visited him. Zayn had thought about moving but after thinking it through he chose not to, his house held so many happy memories and his mums absolutely refused to move. He was gonna have to move out to a new house with Niall and their daughter once they were out of uni but for now they were happy there where all the women spoiled Nina and Bethany rotten.

 

Now that they were four months old Nina's eyes had stayed a deep blue just like Niall's and in contrast with her skin color and dark hair she was absolutely gorgeous. Bethany's eyes were as green as Harry's and hair like Louis and everyone couldn't help but laugh at Zayn and Louis when they ranted over how they were going to have to buy new locks and secure those doors because there was no way they were leaving the house until they were forty. While they ranted both baby girls would look up at them and smile then turn back to what they had been doing before. Gemma already had albums and albums filled with pictures of the family both mostly the babies since they were her every thing and both of Zayn's sisters loved playing with them.

 

***

 

"How are you and Dani doing?" Niall asked Liam.

 

They were in a close cafe close to their uni enjoying their free time before they had to go back to the boring classes.

 

"We're doing amazing, we decided that we want to move in together and she'll be n soon living with me." Liam smiled like an idiot.

 

"You're so whipped mate." Louis chuckled making Liam blush.

 

"So are you mate, Harry and Bethany." Liam smiled when Louis shamelessly admitted it.

 

"Just wait until you have yours Liam." Zayn said hugging Niall closer to him placing his chin on his shoulder.

 

"Maybe in a few more years." Liam answered taking a bite of his chicken.

 

"Bethany and Nina need a third friend Liam." Louis smiled mischievously.

 

"Louis!" Harry almost hissed smacking him.

 

"Yes love?" Louis innocently asked.

 

"You don't say that." Harry said.

 

Sorry..." Louis giggled not sorry at all. 

 

They stayed there talking and remembering old times until it was time to go back to class protesting on their way there.

 

***

 

"Your turn..." Zayn mumbled nudging Niall as soon as she started crying.

 

"I did it last time." Niall mumbled back getting comfortable.

 

"That was the midnight one, I did it last time." 

 

"Oh yeah..." Niall opened his eyes remembering.

 

He fed her and changed her diaper and being the greatest father he was he just placed her in between Zayn and himself letting him know she was there then went back to sleep. He woke up to the sight of Zayn and Nina aggressively cuddling in their own personal bubble a few inches away from him nd feeling left out he immediately joined them yawning as Zayn cuddled him too.

 

Later that day since it was Saturday the whole family decided to have a picnic at a park and they were already excited. They got there before lunch time setting everything up then after they had eaten they spent time together just talking about random things and what a beautiful family they had. Louis blushing fiercely when Anne said he had become a son to her and that she was happy Harry had found him and Harry laughed remembering what they had to go through to get where they were now; a daughter and a happy life together.

 

Zayn smiled down at Niall who had a sleepy Nina in his arms remembering the first time he had ever layed eyes on him and had smiled shyly at him thinking that he would never had a chance with the beautiful blue eyed boy yet there they were enjoying life together and falling more and more in love everyday, if he could go back and change a few things he would only change the time they were apart but leave everything else the same.


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue 

 

*Four years later*

 

Zayn walked down the staircase towards his family waiting to congratulate the graduate, Harry, Louis, Niall and Liam had already received their diplomas and were just waiting for Zayn to get his so they could go back to Anne's house to celebrate. Liam had to leave since he had to get Danielle. He walked up to them and was immediately greeted by Niall jumping on him kissing all over his face.

 

"Congratulations babe, you deserve it." Niall shouted kissing his lips.

 

"And congratulations to you too Mr. Malik." Zayn smiled.

 

"And proud." Niall giggled.

 

"I love being married to you." Zayn nodded.

 

A year after Nina had been born Zayn finally grew the balls to get down on one knee and ask Niall to marry him, Niall of course had immediately said yes and a year later they celebrated their union. Then a year later Harry and Louis finally tied the knot too and now they were all waiting for Liam to propose to Danielle but Liam just wanted to wait until they had a stable job and a house.

 

"Let's go get Nina, Trisha texted me to tell me she almost got lost with Bethany." Niall informed him pulling him towards the rest.

 

"Those girls..." Zayn muttered fondly.

 

"They want to leave so they can play with David." Niall giggled waiting for it.

 

"I don't want my daughter near that hooligan and neither does Louis." Zayn complained.

 

"What hooligan?" Louis asked detaching his mouth from Harry's.

 

"The hooligan from across the street." Zayn whined and both Niall and Harry burst out laughing.

 

"I remember when you predicted this Zayn so you better watch what you say next." Niall smiled.

 

"And David is not a 'hooligan' he's just a five year old sweet kid and the girls are the only friends he's got." Harry reminded them.

 

"I think we all need to move out and go back to your mums house." Louis grumbled.

 

"Yeah!" Zayn agreed.

 

"Not happening hooligans, now let's go." Niall dragged Zayn by his tie.

 

"Daddy!" Nina screamed as soon as she saw Zayn and ran to him dragging Bethany with her.

 

"Hey sweetheart." Zayn smiled bending down to kiss her on the forehead.

 

"Uncle Zayn where are my daddies?" Bethany asked looking around with her big green eyes.

 

"Over there talking to uncle Niall." Zayn smiled picking both girls up bringing them to the other three.

 

"Sweet pea!" Louis smiled extending his hands to take Bethany who immediately went to him and snuggled closer to him.

 

"I wanna go home to play with David." Bethany whined.

 

"Yeah, David is so cute. Right Beth?" Nina smiled dreamily.

 

"Mhm, aunt Gemma has a boyfriend. David could be my boyfriend."Bethany giggled.

 

"No, he's my boyfriend." Nina protested.

 

"Is not." 

 

"Yes he is."

 

"None of you has boyfriends, not until you're forty. End of discussion." Zayn butted in writing them up.

 

"But daddy-" Nina complained.

 

"No buts young lady, you're not even five yet." Zayn argued giving her to Niall.

 

"He's my boyfriend papa but daddy doesn't know." Nina whispered to Niall who smiled at her.

 

"Nina Aoife I heard that!" 

 

"We should go find mums and go home." Harry interrupted Zayn and Nina's argument.

 

They finally got home to Anne's house to the small get together they had organized for them waiting for Liam and Niall and Louis' family to get there. All four boys busied themselves helping Anne and Trisha around the house while Waliyah kept an eye on the girls playing in the backyard.

 

Niall sighed wishing for his mum to be there but he hadn't heard from her since the last time he saw her and he honestly didn't know if he'll ever see her again. Both Zayn and himself had tried to visit her but they couldn't when they found out she wasn't in Mullingar and nobody knew where she had gone too. He made sure to always show Nina a picture of her and tell her she is her grandma too and that she now had three grandmas like Bethany. Zayn knowing what he was thinking slowly wrapped his arms around his waist and both watched Nina run around chasing Bethany through the kitchen window.

 

"You'll see her again love." Zayn murmured against Niall's neck.

 

"I don't know Zayn, it's been four years and neither dad or Greg have been able to find her. I honestly believe I will never see her again." Niall said willing himself not to cry.

 

"They will, have some faith." Zayn kissed his cheek then pulled away to help Anne with the food.

 

Niall continued watching the girls until Bethany tripped and fell and as fast as she went down she got up again and continued running around as if nothing had happened. He knew that if that had been Nina she would've cried and Zayn would've been there in a heartbeat comforting her and kissing her booboo okay making silly faces until she laughed again. Nina might seem like the leader but no, Bethany was always there for her ready to sass out everyone who dared make her sad having inherited Louis' own sasiness and using it to protect her best friend.

 

"Watcha looking at Niall?" Harry asked putting dishes on the sink then began washing them.

 

"The girls, Bethany just fell down and didn't even cry." Niall smiled.

 

"Wait until the middle of the night and she'll come crying because her legs hurt and I'm the one that has to rub them while Louis just cuddles her and continues sleeping." Harry smiled shaking his head.

 

"Just wait until you have more." Niall wiggled his eyebrows.

 

"Definitely not now, I love my daughter but that girl never stops." Harry sighed.

 

"I've noticed...Nina just sits there and draws with Zayn, I'm gonna ask him to try and get Bethany to draw something." Niall smiled.

 

"I would really appreciate that, just as long as I keep Louis away so he doesn't rile her up...You know him" Harry smiled.

 

"Niall, your family's here." Louis announced walking in the kitchen with a mischievous look he shared with Harry.

 

"Okay..." Niall said then walked out of the kitchen.

 

Niall walked into the living room and saw Zayn already there talking to his dad, Greg and his wife, Greg had gotten married a year ago and now his wife was expecting their first child. Ever since Nina and Bethany had found out Greg's wife was expecting they would always touch her stomach and literally beg their parents for a baby sister or brother but the four boys just weren't ready for another kid and after a while of no's the girls finally settle down to just have Greg's baby.

 

"Where are my girls, I brought them some candy bars." Bobby asked, he saw Bethany as his granddaughter too.

 

"Dad you're gonna make them get cavities if you keep bringing them candy." Niall sighed smiling fondly at his dad.

 

"Nonsense, just wait until my grandson gets here and gets older." Bobby smiled.

 

"You're gonna stuff him with candy." Greg laughed.

 

"Anyways...dad do you know anything about mum?" Niall asked changing the subject.

 

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about son, turn around." Bobby smiled.

 

Niall turned around and immediately began tearing up at the sight in font of him and wanted to run but couldn't, he was frozen in place. He let out a choked sob and ran to hug his mother who stood by the door crying with open arms and hugged her tight never wanting to let her go ever again. It's true that she had done bad things but Zayn and especially Niall had forgiven her a long time ago and Niall just wanted to see and have her around again, that's all he ever wanted.

 

"Mum...where have you been?" Niall cried hugging her against his chest.

 

"I'm sorry love, I just had to go. I felt so ashamed for what I did but Zayn found me in Manchester and brought me back here. I'm sorry I left you." Maura cried then looked at Greg, he seemed hesitant at first but then ran to hug her too.

 

"Congratulations on your new baby sweetheart." Maura smiled and Greg hugged her closer.

 

"Daaaddyyyy!" Nina yelled running into the room with Bethany, she stopped Nina and moved to stand in front of her like she always did when strangers where around.

 

"Nina I want you to meet someone." Zayn picked her up and walked towards Maura, Niall and Greg.

 

"Love this is my mum, she's grandma Maura." Niall smiled taking her from Zayn.

 

Maura let go of her two sons and looked at Nina with teary eyes taking in her dark hair, olive skin and the brightest blue eyes She had ever seen. He slowly took her from Niall and held her close to her and cried harder when Nina hugged her back, Maura noticing Bethany looking at them with wide eyes bent down and hugged her too not caring who saw.

 

"Grandma..." Nina mumbled against her chest.

 

"Are you Nina's grandma?" Bethany asked looking at Maura straight in the eyes.

 

"Yeah...and if your daddies don't mind I'm your grandma too." Maura smiled wiping away her tears.

 

"Daddy and papa don't." Bethany giggled at the thought of having not three but four grandmas.

 

"Grandma Maura is your grandma like your grandma Jay is mine too." Nina smiled to Bethany taking her hand.

 

"C'mon mum, I want you to officially meet the rest of the family." Niall said grabbing his mum's hand guiding her towards the other room where everyone else was.

 

Niall took her towards the kitchen where everybody else was including Louis' family, Liam and Danielle who had gotten there while Niall was talking to his mum. As soon as the girls saw Jay they launched themselves at her showering her with kisses.

 

"Everybody, this is my mum Maura. Mum they're my family." Niall smiled watching her as everybody introduced themselves.

 

"Well, foods ready so everybody dig in." Anne smiled.

 

Everybody found a place to sit and began eating and chatting comfortably, Maura seemed to be getting along just fine with Trisha, Anne and Jay talking about the grandkids and other topics. After the day was over everybody went back home and fell asleep immediately after a long day, Maura had promised both girls she would visit them the next day before she had to leave and stay at her old house with Greg, his wife, and Bobby.

 

"Daddy, papa! Wake up, I'm hungry!" Nina yelled jumping on the bed right on Zayn's crotch.

 

"Holy fu-holy fudge oh my God!" Zayn groaned turning away from Niall and Nina trying to breathe.

 

"Zee, are you okay?" Niall asked him trying not to laugh.

 

"No..." Zayn whispered still in pain.

 

"I'm sorry daddy, I hurt you." Nina began crying while Niall held and as soon as Zayn saw her he approached her.

 

"It's-it's okay baby, you just stepped on daddy that's it." Zayn comforted her taking her into his arms cuddling her close.

 

"You okay?" Nina teared up.

 

"I am sweety, I promise." Zayn smiled.

 

"Oh okay, papa I'm hungry." Nina yelled running out of their bedroom.

 

"That really hurt." Zayn groaned getting up to adjust himself.

 

"She got you right in the crotch." Niall laughed moving to get away from the pillow Zayn threw at him.

 

"Ha ha ha funny, wait until it happens to you." Zayn walked into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth.

 

Zayn got out of the bathroom kissing Niall on the way out then headed straight to the kitchen to start breakfast or Nina was going to explode at any minute now. He could hear her in the living room watching the morning cartoons and laughing every now and then, a trait she had inherited from Niall making her laugh contagious just like Niall's. After they were done with breakfast they headed outside so Nina could play with Bethany, all four men sat outside watching their daughters play until Louis groaned watching little David coming out of his house and approaching the girls.

 

"Good morning misters." David waved then joined the girls seconds later.

 

"At least he's polite." Zayn grumbled from his spot as they all waved back at him.

 

"That he is." Louis said hugging Harry closer.

 

They watched them play all morning until lunch time when David had to go back home and they were to have lunch together with Louis, Harry and Bethany. They all headed back inside to prepare lunch talking here and there and other times they would be in a comfortable silence until the girls would laugh at something on the tv. 

 

"Hey Harry, remember when Louis smacked your bum at nandos? You were so mad I had to go give him his precious fork, or was it a spoon?" Zayn said thoughtfully, trying to remember.

 

"And now he wants me to smack him hard while we-" Louis started.

 

"Louis!" Harry blushed putting his hand over Louis' mouth while Niall laughed wiping the tears away and holding onto Zayn for support with the other hand.

 

"One of these days Beth's gonna hear you." Harry scolded.

 

"And she's gonna ask, you won't be able to get out of that situation." Zayn tried not to laugh.

 

"She won't." Louis gasped for air.

 

"Well good he did and you gave it to him." Niall smiled.

 

"Yeah..." Zayn smiled back remembering the first time ever he had seen Niall and those bright blue eyes of his.

 

If they could go back and change everything that had happened they wouldn't do it because in the end things were more than fine for them, Zayn was happy he used to work there or he wouldn't have met the love of his life and father of his daughter. Niall was glad Louis had dragged him and Liam to eat there just so he could see Harry and flirt with him. More like annoy him but he wasn't going to say that out loud. In the end all five of them had found love and wouldn't change a single thing even if they could. They still had many years ahead of them where they would live happy lives sharing with their families, as big as the family was they were closer than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also writing another mpreg called I Almost Do. It's a Larry, please check it out :)


End file.
